Kyuudou Sennin
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: In a stroke of genius fuinjutsu, Naruto creates a seal that reverses the flow of the Gedo Maza's draining of his bijuu, and becomes the Juubi container as well as drains the chakra and life force of the remaining Akatuski. Using the powered-up version of the Rinnegan he gains, Naruto goes back to the day he was born. Dark!Godlike!Manipulative!Naruto NarutoxNaruko, twincest
1. Prologue

**Kyoudou Sennin**

**Prologue**

**Hello, wonderful readers! Welcome to my newest story and idea! Maybe I shouldn't start so many? I can't help it though!**

**Anyways… welcome to Kyoudou Sennin… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, form or fashion. Nor do I own any other things that show up in this story related to anime/manga/other series. All OC's, original ideas, original bloodlines, original jutsu, etc. are my own though!**

_Akatsuki Hideout, 17 Years After the Kyuubi Attack_

The last of all the jinchuuriki living, and Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, had finally been captured by none other than his supposed 'brother', Uchiha Sasuke, who had just unceremoniously dumped the blonde on the ground.

It had all happened a few hours back, during what was likely the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto, Gaara, and Mei, last of the living Kage after the Tsuchikage and Raikage's sacrifices against Uchiha Madara, had led the newest assault on Tobi, or Uchiha Obito.

It was all going well. The remainder of the Shinobi Alliance was faring well against the Zetsu clones, the army of Ame, and the revived corpses of Kabuto, even if they were down to their final jinchuuriki after Bee's capture a few weeks back. They had led a delta strike on Tobi's 'base' from three side, each Kage leading their own armies, plus splitting up Kumo and Iwa forces between them.

The first sign that things were going wrong was when the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage were summoned and tasked with taking out Gaara and Mei's forces respectively. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari had succeeded in taking out the Shodaime, though at the cost of the Kazekage's life. Mei also took out her enemy, at the cost of half the Kumo forces at her command by using her Skilled Fog Technique.

Then a flood of Zetsu clones had swamped the already crippled forces of Suna and Kiri, leaving barely 300 soldiers between the two of them. After that, it was simply a matter of Tobi wiping them out with his Rinnegan's Deva Path.

All the while, Konoha forces were battling the revived Akatsuki. They all were defeated, but the losses were great. Ino and Hinata gave up their lives to save their Kage's back, Shikamaru lost his as well as Chouji, the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Hiashi, Tsume, Hana, Kiba, Aburame Shibi, and Lee.

Naruto mourned his friends' deaths, but had no choice but to press on. In another wave, Kabuto sent forth the White Fang, Hatake Sakumo. Kakashi had stayed behind to face his father.

Gai and Kurenai were forced to fight off the improved Sound Four alone, possibily losing their lives in the process.

Shino, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi also fought off against Sarutobi Hiruzen and Asuma.

Naruto was losing friends left and right… and it enraged him!

It truly became devastating when none other Konoha's Yellow Flash showed up. Naruto had to face his own father, being the second and only other person to master both of his father's jutsu, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

While the two teleporters faced off, the Aka no Shi, Uzumaki Kushina, and Naruto's mother, practically slaughtered the other forces. She wasn't an S-rank kunoichi for nothing. With the combined might of her chakra chains, kenjutsu, Suiton jutsu, residual youki, and fuinjutsu, not many stood a chance against her.

In the end, Naruto was forced to fight his own two parents using everything he had. He eventually got a Fuuton: Rasenshuriken off on Minato and a senjutsu-enforced punch on his mother that allowed him to let a clone pull of another Rasenshuriken at her.

Throughout the whole battle, tears had freely flowed from his eyes.

After fighting off not one, but two S+ rank shinobi, Naruto was tired. He still had the strength to take out over five thousand Zetsu clones, but even he tired immensely after that. And that's when the damned Uchiha snuck on him, knocking him out and taking the final jinchuuriki to the Akatsuki base.

So the final Akatsuki, Sasuke, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kabuto, began the process of extracting Kyuubi from Naruto. An hour into the process, Tobi was surprised to see Naruto's lips twist into a cruel smirk. Suddenly… the youki reversed direction!

Instead of extracting the Kyuubi, Naruto began reabsorbing him… and the other bijuu… and the Akatsuki! The four ring-wearing shinobi found they were rooted to the spot and unable to move as Naruto stood and allowed the chakra and youki to flow into him.

Tobi, while rooted to his spot, found he could speak. "Wh-What is this!" Naruto smirk seemed to get darker.

"All my plans coming to fruition, dear Tobi. What Uzumaki isn't a fuinjutsu master? An alteration to my seal is all it took to allow me to suck chakra and youki from the Gedo Maza and all using it. None of you can move either…" NAruto looked down so the rest could look down… and saw their shadows connected to his.

"The Kagemane! (Shadow Imitation)" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Right you are, Sasu-chan. To a boy who could ditch ANBU at the age of eight, sneaking into clan compounds and learning all their jutsu was nothing, you know." The Gedo Maza now only had seven eyes opened. "I even went and took the Uchiha scrolls to learn all the functions of the Sharingan, just for this very day. See… on my trip with Jiraiya, I began to see the harsh treatment of all jinchuuriki, the harsh reality of humanity's cruelty, and the harsh existence we live in." Six eyes opened.

"Why does that matter?" Kabuto asked.

"Simple… I decided from then on that I would find a better existence for humanity… Jiraiya's peace, if you will. Too bad he didn't realize the peace I plan to bring about is worse than Pein or even Tobi's ideals." Five eyes opened.

"No… mine is so much darker… tell me, what do you know of the Rikudou Sennin? Not much, I presume. Well, Kage Bunshin are very useful for reading, you know. I found that the Rikudou Sennin was not so nice as everyone thinks. He was pretty dark… who else would teach humanity skills to kill each other with? Not a saint." Four eyes opened.

"So, I looked more into it… turns out the Rikudou Sennin was actually a sticker for war, strif, and death. It amused him to no end. So, he set the groundwork. He gave humanity the secrets of chakra, infused a few people with what we know today as kekkai genkai, and even set his sons up to fight each other. Why else would he give one the eyes and one the chakra? Why not give his gift to both? Or to one? Or none? Simple… he wanted to see which of his son's clans could be the better. There is one thing not many know… the Rikudou Sennin had a daughter as well."

Tobi laughed. "A daughter? Absurd!"

Naruto's grin was feral. "Don't believe me? That's fine. Do you know who this daughter was? The ancestor of all Uzumaki. While the Uchiha ancestor got the eyes, and the Senju ancestor got the body… the Uzumaki ancestor got the mind. He passed his knowledge to his only daughter, why would the Uzumakis be so good at fuinjutsu?" Three eyes opened and Sasuke dropped to the floor, a lifeless corpse. NAruto's eyes now shone with the EMS.

"And guess what, Tobi? I now have the DNA of the Rikudou Sennin himself in me. Blood of the daughter from my mother, descendancy of the Senju from my father's mother, courtesy of Tsunade, and finally eyes of the Uchiha from absorbing my 'brother's' chakra. My family really has come through for me." Zetsu dropped dead then. Naruto grinned and part of his hand turned wood before reverting back to normal. "And Hashirama's DNA flowed more so through me now." Naruto's eyes shifted to the Rinnegan.

"What is it you hope to accomplish here!" Tobi demanded, feeling the strain on his body and noticing only two eyes were opened.

Naruto grinned menacingy. "Simple, my dear Tobi, Did you know that originally there were nine paths to the Rinnegan? Both you and Nagato can control six, and Nagato could use the seventh. Naraka, the Path to heal those injured or give the shinigami souls. Asura, the path to use your body as a weapon itself. Preta, the path to absorb any chakra into your body, excluding Senjutsu and youki. Deva, the path to control attractive and repelling forces. Human, the path to take souls and memories from any you can touch. Animal, the path to summon multiple contracts at once. Outer, the path to bring back to life the recently deceased. There are, however, two more, you know. Jikuu, the path of space and time granting mastery over teleportation techniques. Kan, the path of perception, allowing control over the five senses and granting the sixth sense of looking into the future and seeing the spirits around you. All nine of these paths were mastered to a god-level by the Rikudou Sennin. Once he became the Juubi's jinchuuriki, it even ascended to something more. The Kyuudou Rinnegan, Nine-Path Samsara Eye, was truly the greatest doujutsu known to man, god, or demon. That is my goal, my dear Madara."

Throughout Naruto's speech, Kabuto had dropped dead, the last eye had closed, and Naruto's Rinnegan showed nine tomoe within it. Tobi was on his last legs. "You… You are a madman!" Tobi yelled. Naruto grinned.

"Says the deranged man who wished to control the world in a genjutsu just to get Rin back. No matter… I don't wish to be a part of this deranged timestream anyways. My plans are much greater, to change the flow of time itself! I have people to save, people to kill, and nations to destroy while I revive my true home. And I don't mean Konoha, that desolate cesspool of hypocrisy is one of the places I wish to destroy. I will stay there for a time, if only to save a few there that hold my utmost trust and respect. Don't worry though Tobi… I'll make sure to kill Kakashi for you." Naruto took a step forward, and so did Tobi, until they stood eye to eye. "I must thank you for all your help Tobi. Without you… how would I have gained the Juubi? No matter…" Naruto's hand glowed purple and he placed it on Tobi's forehead. _"Ningendou." (Human Path) _Naruto pulled out Tobi's soul and absorbed it into himself, gaining all of the madman's knowledge.

Then the blonde Kyuudou Sennin made a slight alteration on Tobni's _Kamui _ to let him travel through time with the help of his new eyes. _"Jikuudou: Tenrai Okori." (Space-Time Path: Divine Genesis) _Naruto disappeared in a black vortex, appearing in another time to truly begin his plans for this world.

The world that would fall to its knees beneath the Kyuudou Sennin.

_Original Justu_

_Jikuudou: Tenrai Okori (Space-Time Path: Divine Genesis) Using the ocular powers of the Rinnegan's Space-Time Path, the user reverses time back to the second of their birth, retaining all knowledge and muscle memory before their departure. If the user is a jinchuuriki, their bijuu follows them._

**Chapter End!**

**I know… probably a lot of questions, right? It's a prologue though, so of course there are. That being said, I'll answer many of them in coming chapters, and probably give you many more questions as well.**

**I'll try to release Chapter I today or tomorrow, depending on how long I can type today.**

**Also, this is an overpowered Naruto story, possibly god-like, but Naruto will be mostly manipulative and have others fight for him or use only the barest amount of power to challenge himself. Don't like don't read.**

**And one more thing… there **_**will **_**be Paths. It just fits with Naruto's character to use Paths in this fic.**

**Anyways, R&R! PM me with any questions. Flames will be dutifully ignored.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	2. Chapter I

**Kyoudou Sennin**

**Chapter I**

**And as promised, here is the next chapter of Kyuudou Sennin! I will only say this once… this is an AU Naruto story. The things that changed will be explained in the chapters in Naruto's point of view, so do not fret!**

**Review Time!**

**Amidamaru88: He really will only fight in certain circumstances. Like the one in this chapter, or to train his twin, or to save her. Every other time, Naruto has others fight for him.**

**Hornet07: Do not fret! Naruto only kills if it serves a purpose.**

**Rixxell Stryfe: The point of divergence from canon will be explained through a flashback in a very soon chapter.**

**A W: All wonderful ideas that I may use!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of Naruto, only my own ideas. Get it? Got it? Good!**

_Konohagakure no Sato, Night of Kyuubi Attack, After Uzumaki Twins Birth_

Naruto found himself in an unfamiliar body… no it was familiar, just very small. On the inside, he was grinning, even as his body was wailing within what he assumed was his mother's arms. Performing a few checks, he found that he had the same amount of chakra, all his memories, and even his sensory abilities from the Kyuubi.

**"Of course, ningen, every ability of those lesser bijuu were simply parts of me." **Naruto heard the high, feminine voice of the Juubi no Ookami say in his head. _'You're telling me that I have abilities of all nine of the bijuu, plus your Kyuudou Rinnegan? I thought this might happen… but the chances were good, in my calculations.' _The wolf demon snorted. **"Of course, why shouldn't I contain all of the abilities? The Nine Paths are simply the Rinnegan aspect, what did you suppose the nine tomoe in my eyes meant? They contain the powers of the nine bijuu." **Ignoring Juubi's arrogant tone, Naruto inwardly grinned.

Naruto felt out with his sensory abilities and found the chakra sources. He recognized Minato and Kushina's chakra signatures, from his mindscape. Then there was the mature chakra source that felt… old… for lack of a better word, that had to be Sarutobi Biwako, the Sandaime's wife. One more though… it felt about his size physically and the chakra itself was at least low-Chuunin level, an Uzumaki infant? It was also feminine… he had a twin sister?

This complicated matters. Naruto never had a sibling in his old life. **"The Jikuudou does tend to make slight anomalies in the time stream if you stress the Path of Time too much." **Juubi interjected. _'You know… you're a lot more helpful than Kurama.' _ Naruto pointed out. **"Well, I still retain all the memories of the bijuu and also I have seen your memories. I find you… intriguing. Also, I can't have a weak container, can I?" **_'Now that sounds like Kurama.'_

Naruto waited a little longer and then felt a fifth signature enter the room, Obita had made his entrance. After a few seconds, Biwako's signature disappeared, and Kurama's materialized in the middle of Konoha. It had begun.

Obito and Minato's signatures then disappeared for a while, and Naruto knew they were fighting from what he recalled of Tobi's memories. When Minato finally reappeared, Naruto could hear them arguing over who to seal the Kyuubi into, and Naruto felt quite a bit of contempt and hatred from Kushina when Minato finally got ahold of… his sister?

So he wouldn't be the jinchuuriki this time aro-. Wait, Minato had just grabbed him too. Just what was he planning? Naruto felt a burst of speed and all four of the signatures were near the Kyuubi then. Gamabunta's signature was soon under him, and Naruto felt the chakra used by Kushina to create the Chakra Chains she was famous for hold down Kurama.

Both of the Uzumaki twins were laying down on Gamabunta, sealing arrays on their stomachs, while the time-traveler was still attempting to piece together what was happening. Suddenly, Minato shouted _"Shiki Fujin!" (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) _Naruto felt the cold, dark chakra of the shinigami and Minato's hand on his own stomach. All of a sudden, Naruto felt a fluctuation in his Yang chakra, as well as a… new weight within his mind.

Naruto went into his mindscape to see just what was going on.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto appeared within his mindscape, which had changed from his former life. Instead of a sewer, he was now in what appeared to be a royal court with a two thrones atop a pedestal and nine other chairs around it in what resembled a Council Chamber formation. Naruto had appeared atop the throne, taking his place as 'ruler' of his own mind.

The only other occupants were the woman next to him, and a woman in one of the other nine chairs. The one in the throne next to him had silky, shoulder-length raven hair, ivory skin, two wolf ears atop her head, ten wolf-like tails and eyes like his own, a set of Rinnegan with nine tomoes. She wore an elegant kimono of the deepest black with silver trim and also a small circlet of the finest silver atop her head with a black diamond in its center. This was the Juubi.

The other woman had waist-length crimson hair, crimson eyes with a black slit for the pupil, a light tan to her skin, fox ears atop her head, nine fox-like tails, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. She wore a form-fitting fishnet shirt with a skirt slit on each side and an ankle-length trenchcoat of the deepest crimson over everything. Around her neck was a necklace with a ruby in the shape of a diamond that was firmly nestled between her D-cup breasts.

The redheaded beauty looked around. "Where the hell am I?" She demanded. Naruto smirked and spoke up.

"Hello, Kura-chan. You are within my mindscape." The redhead looked up to see two people who exuded power in waves. She didn't recognize them… but their eyes? She knew them very well.

"Y-you have tou-san's eyes!" She shouted up at Naruto and the Juubi.

"Did you forget about your dear kaa-san then?" Juubi asked, and Kyuubi's eyes widened considerably.

"B-but you're supposed to be trapped in the moon!" Kyuubi shouted. "How are you out!" Naruto raised his hand.

"Guilty. I became her second jinchuuriki seventeenyears from now on my own timeline when a deranged madman absorbed your brothers and sisters into the Gedo Maza and was going to attempt to do the same." Naruto paused and then his eyes widened. "Minato-baka!" He shouted, looking at Kyuubi. "He… he locked your yin chakra away in my sister, and left me with your soul and yang? This… complicates matters. Immensely. How the hell am I supposed to do this now?" Naruto cursed and then calmed himself. "No matter, I will figure this out regardless."

Kyuubi looked at her new host rather strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"That… idiot of a village leader split your yin and yang chakra between my twin sister and myself. This is the exact problem I had in my lifetime! Why must he always seal the Yin chakra elsewhere? I believe I can get around this slight mishap… but it will put dents in my plans." Naruto sighed once more. "On to other matters, Kura-chan."

"Who?" Kyuubi asked. "I'm not Kura, my name is Hitomi, ningen." Naruto looked confused and sighed.

"How many other things are screwed up in the timetream? Anyways, Tomi-chan, the Shiki Fujin inherently would have thrust you into a cage, but I don't think you need one. That's why I will allow you free range of my mind, as long as don't attempt to control my body. Otherwise, you are free to do anything, even alter regions of my mindscape to your own liking. Ja ne!" Naruto then disappeared from his mindscape, leaving mother and daughter alone. And the way the mother was grinning, very much creeped out the daughter.

_Konohagakure no Sato Orphanage, Three Years after Kyuubi Attack_

__Naruto and his sister, Mito, sat alone in their shared room. No one in the entire village would want to share a room with a demon besides another demon, after all. The two were vastly different, however.

Mito had blood-red hair that reached her shoulders and framed her ivory-coloured, heart-shaped face and brought out her strikingly violet eyes nicely. The young girl was dressed a knee-length, purple dress that covered all of her body with sleeves to her elbows. All in all, she looked exactly like an innocent, young girl should, minus the obvious pain in her eyes and the fake smile she wore.

Naruto on the other hand… he was far different. His spiked hair was of the brightest blonde imaginable, blue eyes deep as the ocean, lightly tanned skin, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wore a black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back and black cargo pants. He held himself with the utmost confidence and was always cold to anyone, save when talking to his sister.

Despite the blonde's best attempts, he found he just couldn't see Mito as a tool. She was just what he always wanted, family, and he would protect her no matter what. The girl herself actually was very meek, unlike himself. She followed Naruto around like a lot puppy and did anything he asked, simply because every other person in the village shunned her.

Naruto sat on their shared bed with a scroll in hand that he had "borrowed" from the library on one of his night runs to gather more knowledge. He made the mistake of not gathering knowledge until after he fifteen last life, this time would be different. His three-tomoed Sharingan took in every word and memorized it.

Mito was behind her brother, attempting to read as well. Naruto had taught her a few basic things from the time she was two, and as it stood she could read on the level of a ten year old, do most basic math, and had a good understanding of the Japanese language as well as chakra. The wonders of the brain and how it learned much faster between the ages of two and five.

The scroll he currently held was written by Senju Hashirama himself in regards to his Mokuton and other sub-elements and how they were used. Hashirama had theorized that although kekkai genkai simplified using sub-elements, it was possible without the kekkai genkai with training. Naruto was only interested because Juubi had told him several months back that the Kyuudou Rinnegan is superior to the Rinnegan in every way, including this. The Rinnegan grants the wielder with a near perfect affinity of all seven basic natures: Katon (Fire), Doton (Earth), Raiton (Lightning), Fuuton (Wind), Suiton (Water), Yin and Yang. If that was true… wouldn't the Kyuudou Rinnegan allow use of the sub-elements as well?

It didn't really matter regarding Mokuton (Wood), Youton (Lava), and Sunaton (Sand), as just having the Juubi granted him those releases innately, but the rest of the secondary and tertiary elements… he needed to know if he could use those.

And he would figure it out. Naruto then heard a slightly hesistant voice… Mito.

"Onii-chan?" Naruto turned his head to Mito with a gentle smile, which she soon reflected. "Gomen… but… I was wondering. I really appreciate you helping me with reading and writing… and with chakra. But… could you help me… learn to defend myself? I don't like making you defend me…" She finished off. Naruto simply smiled at her.

"Of course, Nee-chan." Naruto said affectionately. "You keep my eyes secret every day, so I don't see why not." She smiled brightly then, and hugged Naruto from behind, constantly saying 'Thank you, Onee-chan!' or 'You're the best!'

_Two Years Later, Training Ground 18 a.k.a. Desert of Banishment_

Five year old twins, Uzumaki Naruto and Mito stood in the abandoned Training Ground 18. It was one of Orochimaru's experiments gone wrong. He had attempted a jutsu to change the terrain, only for it to backfire and permanently dry out the Training Ground and turn it into a miniature desert within the forest of Konohagakure no Sato. It was fenced off completely, just like Training Ground 44, with desert wildlife imported to it and a single oasis in the center of it.

Naruto and Mito were currently just on the edge of the oasis in their new shinobi uniforms.

Mito stood in an outfit reminiscent of Mitarashi Anko's. It was a tight black shirt under a fishnet body suit, with a short, purple skirt and an ankle-length purple trench coat. Her hair was tied in the back in a loose pony tail that reached her waist. On her right leg was her kunai pouch, and her shuriken pouch was on the thigh of the same leg.

Naruto, on the other hand, chuckled at the irony of his outfit, chosen for that specific reason. He wore the Akatsuki uniform of a full body, black cloak with red clouds on it, except it was open completely, showing his outfit underneath consisting of a black shirt and ANBU pants.

Naruto's eyes were activated up to the Sharingan form currently and he held a single kunai in hand, awaiting Mito's move. The redhead complied easily and disappeared in a burst of speed, kunai raised for a vertical strike to his head. Naruto held his kunai up to block her own while she was mid-jump and then ducked under the kick she threw at his head.

The blonde then retaliated, using Gai's Konoha Senpuu he had copied to kick her across the sand. She easily got up and growled at him before holding her hands in a cross handseal and making two Kage Bunshin that henged into Fuuma Shuriken with the Solid Henge Naruto taught her. Lifting them, she tossed them at Naruto who simply held his hands out, creating strings of chakra that attached to both. With a simple tug, he knocked them into each other, causing them to dispel.

"I will hit you today Oni-chan!" Mito declared. With a grin she held out her hands, palms facing Naruto. "I've been practicing!" Suddenly two chains shot from each hand straight at Naruto, who began dodging them with a speed that shouldn't be possible for a five year old.

Naruto's eyes the shifted to the Rinnegan and he grabbed all four chains. _'Gakidou: Fuujutsu Kyuuin!" (Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal) _The Chakra Chains then dissolved and Naruto's eyes shifted to the Kyuudou Rinnegan and he thrust his palms at Mito. _"Gakidou: Imi Kikan!" (Preta Path: Holy Mirror) _The same Chakra Chains suddenly shot out at Mito and wrapped her up in a cocoon that she struggled against. Naruto retracted the chains to pull her closer and smirked at her. "Almost, Nee-chan. You're getting better, but not enough to beat me." Mito sighed as she was released to the ground.

"It's not fair! Your eyes are like, really strong!" Naruto looked at her sternly.

"Mito, what did I tell you about that?" The redhead blushed and looked down meekly.

"The kekkai genkai doesn't make a shinobi, only the skill of the shinobi." Mito answered, remembering Rule Three of Naruto's Shinobi Golden Rules. Naruto nodded and then smiled at her, giving her a hug.

"I'm not mad, Nee-chan. Just try not to forget the Rules, okay? I know what I'm talking about." Mito nodded against her Onii-chan's shirt, not trusting herself to speak.

_October 10, Six Years after the Kyuubi Attack_

Naruto and Mito sat in their apartment the Hokage had given them eating breakfast. They both knew what today was, and knew what was likely going to happen soon, but Naruto felt no fear, which made Mito brave enough to go through today, confident in his ability to protect her. The two of them were each eating a relatively normal meal of breakfast ramen, when suddenly Naruto heard the telltale footsteps of the incoming mob.

The blonde was immediately at the door, Kyuudou Rinnegan activated as a mob of civilians opened the unlocked door. Naruto glared at the civilians. "Get the demon!" Naruto raised his hand, towards them. _"Tendou: Igenton: Igen no Go." (Deva Path: Gravity Release: Gravity of Five) _Naruto muttered and suddenly the entire mob stopped in their tracks, unable to move from the sudden increase in gravity. They were visibly sweating and Mito came to her twin's side as they walked out the door. Naruto shut the door and activated the security seals on his apartment as the two six year olds walked through past the crowd. As soon as Naruto was a two feet past the mob, he held a ram seal. _"Kai." (Release) _All the civilians breathed out and fell to their knees, gasping for air. By the time they recovered, the Uzumaki twins were already long gone.

Traveling through the village hand in hand, the blonde twin of the Uzumakis glared at anyone who dared look at his sister wrong with such intensity that they would actually quiver in fear if they weren't shinobi.

Mito grinned and held tightly to his arm, enjoying the worried looks the ones who glared at her had. The redhead suddenly felt something… a massive source of Negative Emotion coming toward them. Mito tugged on Naruto's sleeve, and he nodded, signaling he felt it too. Naruto turned down an alley, Mito in tow, and before anyone could follow them, they disappeared in a vortex.

_First Day of Academy, Six years, Eleven Months after Kyuubi Attack_

Naruto and Mito made sure to arrive first to the Academy, that way none of the parents would start up a mob. Mito was sure her onii-chan could take care of anything, but she didn't want him in trouble.

They, apparently, weren't the only ones in class, despite how early they were. There was a boy their age with a high-neck jacket and dark shades on, covering most of his body from the eye. The twins ignored him and went up to the back of the class.

Knowing that it would take a long time for anyone else to show up, Naruto made a handseal under the desk, casting a Genjutsu that made it appear the two Uzumaki were talking and once the sensei came in, it would appear they were paying attention.

Underneath the illusion, however… Naruto was having his own lessons with his sister.

"Name the Ten Golden Rules of a Shinobi."

"Rule One: Deception is strength. Knowledge is Power. Rule Two: A specialized ninja is a dead ninja. Rule Three: Kekkai Genkai don't make a shinobi, the skills make a shinobi. Rule Four: Turning your back on an enemy is bad judgement, turning your back on an ally is suicide. Rule Five: Emotions are a great tool. Control your own, then learn to control your enemy's. Rule Six: There is no such thing as a useless shinobi art. Every technique, if mastered, can kill. Rule Seven: Don't presume someone as dead, check to make sure. Rule Eight: Learn the strengths of your enemies, and the weaknesses of your allies. Rule Nine: Be confident in your abilities, but arrogance leads only to death. Either of yourself or your friends. Rule Ten: A shinobi sticks to the shadows and kills from the darkness. Do not show off your skills or explain them needlessly."

Naruto grinned at his twin, patting her head. She blushed slightly and smiled back just as wide. "You remembered them, good. Now explain the basics of Genjutsu…"

_Two Years Later, Academy Spar_

Naruto stood in the crowd as he awaited his sister's match to start. In the past two years, Mito had ascended to the top of the class. Not only was she the best fighter (since Naruto held back to remain the 'dead last' once more) she also had better grades than that bitch of a banshee Sakura.

Maybe that was because Naruto altered the timeline a bit and got Ino's attention the day she was supposed to go help Sakura with those girls that made fun of her forehead? Now with a low-confidence Sakura that never knew Ino, things would play differently in this timestream.

Nine-year old Naruto looked in interest as his redhead of a twin sister began her match against Sasuke.

Sasuke was something else he had changed… Naruto, in disguise, had altered the course of history a little bit in the Uchiha Massacre. This time, Mikoto, Shisui, Sasuke and a cousin of his named Hibiki were the survivors of the Massacre. He let them survive only because he had plans for all of them… that he did.

But back to the battle.

Sasuke rushed at Mito, who sidestepped his punch and ducked under his high kick before elbowing him in the back from behind and sweep kicking his feet from under him as soon as he landed on the floor. The Uzumaki girl then grabbed Uchiha's hair and held a kunai to his throat, looking at Iruka, who sighed. "Winner, Uzumaki Mito." Mito smiled and skipped to her brother's side.

Naruto smiled to her, showing how proud he was of her. If only he could do that to the Uchiha… but he had to do this right. And he needed Mito on his team for his plans.

_11 Years After Kyuubi Attack, Summer_

From within their apartment, Naruto looked at Mito who was shaking her head at him. "No, Onii-chan!" Naruto smiled gently at her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I need to, Nee-chan. And it's just three days, you know. But I have to get something. It's very important, and you can stay here in the apartment the whole time. I've got enough security seals on here to keep even another Uzumaki out, and there's enough food…"

"No! But you'll be gone! I… I can't even go a day without you, Onii-chan! Take me with you!" Naruto sighed and stroked her hair gently, feeling her press herself into him.

Naruto pulled back from the hug to look at his sister. She still looked almost the same from when he just started training her. She still had her purple skirt and trenchcoat and her fishnet bodysuit… but she had filled it out nicely. She now had lean muscles, long legs, and high B-cup breasts, and her beautiful hair hung loosely a few inches past her shoulders.

Shaking his head, Naruto sighed again. "'ll let you come." Naruto said and Mito gave a girlish squeal before grabbing a scroll from her room that contained all her things and hanging on Naruto's arm. Naruto allowed his eyes to take the Mangekyou form of Tobi's eyes before using the _Kamui _to teleport to none other than Nami.

When they appeared, Mito took a second to regain her balance before she looked around at the desolation of the country. "Where are we?" she asked.

"This, Nee-chan, is Nami no Kuni, the country nearest Uzushio. She smiled, already guessing why they were there.

"We're going to go there right? To get all of the Uzumaki stuff." Naruto nodded.

"First… I've got a pig to kill…" Naruto grinned evilly and Mito felt sorry for whoever he was talking about.

_Nami's Village Square_

The entire village of Nami stood silent as two of Gato's thugs held Kaiza down and a third had a katana ready to behead him. Tsunami and Inari looked on with tearful eyes. Tazuna was stoic, though he knew he'd be drinking for a long time to get past the pain of seeing his son-in-law executed.

Just as the sword was about to lop off Kaiza's head, everyone heard something. _"Tendo: Bansho Ten'in." (Deva Path: Attraction of All of Creation) _Kaiza's body was suddenly pulled by an unseen force straight next to a pair of what appeared to be teenagers. The blonde one of them whispered something to the redhead who nodded, and then he walked slowly to Gato, who stood behind his thugs smugly.

"Gato, you will leave this village and this country, else I will be forced to kill you." The fat man laughed loud and the blonde teen shook his head. "I warned you." The blonde's eyes than took a strange shape… a spinning shuriken with three arms. _"Amaterasu."(Heavenly Illumination) _Black flames shot from his eye and consumed Gato as well as his thugs. Nami was speechless.

A teenage boy had just single-handedly saved Kaiza and freed them from Gato!

The blonde walked back to the redhead and nodded before turning back to the citizens of Nami. "You are free, do what you will. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and will be back here tomorrow. All I ask for payment is a single ship to Uzushio upon my return." Tazuna stepped forward.

"You just freed us from that tyrant! You can have whatever you want, m'boy!" Naruto shrugged and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder before they disappeared in a black vortex.

_Zabuza's Hideout_

"Where are we now, Onii-chan?" Mito asked her brother curiously.

"Recruiting." Was his simple answer as they appeared in front of a medium-sized stone house. Naruto opened the front door and Mito followed him as they found foor people in the back. From her reading the Bingo Books, Mito recognized the Demon Brother and Momochi Zabuza, but the single girl was new to her.

Zabuza looked at them and scowled under his bandages. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto simply smiled in a way that caused the other girl to blush, and that made Mito glare at her.

"I, Zabuza-san, am Uzumaki Naruto. Gato is dead." Zabuza glared at Naruto. "Do not fret, for we share a similar interest. You wish Yagura dead, no? Well, I wish to have the Sanbi in my hands. Why don't I aid you in your goal and help you free Kiri from the tyrant's grip?" Zabuza looked at the boy that couldn't even be twelve yet apprehensibly.

"What could you offer?" Naruto grinned and closed his eyes before opening them and revealing his Kyuudou Rinnegan to the missing-nin. "R-rinnegan!" Zabuza exclaimed.

"Correction. Kyuudou Rinnegan. My Rinnegan is past even the original stage. I also am jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and can use many sub-elements because of my doujutsu. Do we have a deal?" Zabuza could only nod and Naruto smiled. "We have a deal then. One moment and we will be there." Naruto flipped through multiple handseals. _"Jikuudou: Tajuu Jikuukan Ido!" (Space-Time Path: Mass Space-Time Migration) _All of the occupants of the room suddenly left in a vortex of pure darkness.

_Kirigakure_

Terumi Mei was panting as she faced off against the Mizukage, Yagura. Everyone of her attacks were useless. Her Youton would be cooled with Yagura's Suiton and her Futton couldn't be used because of her allies being nearby. Suddenly, the busty redhead felt a few new sources of chakra nearby. She jumped back and aw something she never thought she would.

"Z-zabuza-kun?" She asked shakily. She had assumed he was dead after all this time! The hunter-nin smiled with his eyes at her and then the redhead noticed Haku, Zabuza's surrogate daughter, and the Demon Brothers… but who were…

"Alright, gaki, you better do what you said you could." Zabuza told the blonde and Mei couldn't help but be curious as what Zabuza meant.

"No problem Zabuza-san." He said calmly and walked towards the Yondaime Mizukage. "Hello, Yagura-san. I hope you are prepared to die." Yagura glared at the blonde who simply smiled. It was then that Yagura took a step back, noticing his Sharingan.

"You are an Uchiha?"

"Wrong. I'm an Uzumaki. And so much more powerful than an Uchiha." As the Mizukage watched, the three tomoe began rapidly spinning until his red eyes had a black spiral starting from the the pupil that encompassed his entire iris. (Imagine the elder son of the Rikudou Sennin's eyes, the Uchiha ancestor)

Yagura then rushed towards Naruto, who grinned and spoke one word. _"Inari." (God of the Tricksters) _The Sanbi jinchuuriki suddenly froze in place, an ethereal fox of purple energy wrapping its tail around his frame and he could nothing. It was a powerful genjutsu of the EMS. Naruto was actually using the Final Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan presently. It was what happened when he used all five of his Mangekyou (Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, Madara, and Izumo) at once.

Naruto calmly walked up to the immobile Sanbi jinchuuriki and placed a hand on his forehead. _"Ningendo." (Human Path) _Naruto pulled out and absorbed not only Yagura's but also the Sanbi's soul.

When he turned around after deactivating his EMS, the blonde saw a grinning Mito, a smirking Zabuza, and an army of speechless Kiri shinobi from both sides. Zabuza then lifted his sword high, "Alright Naruto!" The Kiri rebellion then began to cheer, and the loyalists backed away in fear.

A single redheaded woman walked up to Naruto. "How the hell did you do that? We've been trying to kill Yagura for a long time now, and you just waltz in and take him out like that?" Naruto grinned.

"Well…"

"Mei, Terumi Mei."

"Mei-san, I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve." She looked at him, but he walked past, straight to Mito. He turned to see her glaring at him, and Naruto grinned. "Although… I don't mind sharing secrets with my family. _Uzumaki _Mei." The redhead backed up a step. "After all, what kind of clan head of the Uzumaki would I be otherwise? Show up at the next Chuunin Exams held in Konoha, and I'll be sure to share my secrets." With that, Naruto and Mito disappeared in a black vortex.

Mei looked over at Zabuza. "Who is he?" The Swordsman of the Mist grinned.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said as if that explained everything.

_Abandoned Akatsuki Base, Location Unknown_

Mito looked around the new place they were. "Um… nii-chan?" Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I know what you're wondering. Remember that organization I told you is hunting us? This is one of their locations, or was. Right now it's completely empty. That's good too, for what I need to do."

"And what is that?"

"I'm going to finally start my Paths." Mito grinned, knowing how much more powerful that would make him. Naruto held a single handseal. _"Onmyouton: Babutsu Sozo!" (Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things) _In a flash of light, Yagura's body came out of nothingness on the floor and Naruto had his hand glow white as he continued, placing it on Yagura's head. _"Ningendo: Saisai!" (Human Path: Rebirth) _Yagura's entire body glew white and then he moved.

Before he could do anything, Naruto signaled Mito, who placed her palms to the ground, causing chains to wrap Yagura tightly to the floor. He opened his eyes finally and looked around. "Where am I?" He spotted Naruto, Kyuudou Rinnegan in his eyes, and asked "I thought I was dead?"

Naruto smiled. "You were. But I recreated your body and gave you your soul back. Without the Sanbi. So now you have a choice, Yagura-san. I can let you go, and you become a missin-nin once someone finds out you are still alive, or you work for me as one of my Paths. I can give you one of the abilities of my Rinnegan, and all you have to do is become one of my new agents."

"I'll die if I son't accept, won't I?" Naruto shrugged.

"No idea. I can let you go free, or I can have you as my agent, and you'll be able to get revenge on the Uchiha that put you in that genjutsu." At that point, Yagura smiled.

"I'm in." Naruto nodded and made some small chakra rods.

"I'll give you the abilities of my Perception Path, the Kandou. It will allow you to see into the future, only briefly at first, increase your senses, plus your chakra sensory abilities, allow you a sixth sense of seeing any residual chakra or spirits and lastly… you can never be put under a genjutsu again." Yagura grinned at that.

Even through the pain he felt as Naruto pierced his face with chakra rods, he never lost his smile.

_Next Day, Nami_

Naruto and Mito appeared on the docks of Nami in a black vortex, scaring the hell out of all the sailors there. One of the captains recognized the blonde and was at his side instantly.

"Naruto-sama! You are here to be taken to Uzu now, I presume?" Naruto nodded. "I am Suijin." The man bowed his head slightly. "I am captain of the _Syren_, the ship that will take you there." Naruto nodded and then took in the man's looks. The captain was burly and tall, with short brown hair and brown eyes, tanned skin, and wore clothes that could be only described as rags, but that was to be expected from what had just transpired in Nami.

"Okay, we will leave shortly, give me one moment." Naruto flew through handseals. _"Chikushoudou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kandou!" (Animal Path: Summoning Technique: Perception Path) _In a cloud of smoke, Yagura appeared.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." He said to his new master.

"Yagura, go find the HQ Gato was using here in Nami, get to his safe, and put all of his assets in storage scrolls. I'll get them later." The ex-jinchuuriki nodded before disappearing in a Mizu Shunshin. Naruto then looked at the captain and motioned for him to lead the way.

_Aboard the _Syren

As the boat continued to sway back and forth, Mito clung tightly to Naruto's arm, looking green in the face. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "I-It's no-not funny N-nii-chan!" She scolded him.

"It actually is." Naruto told his sister amusedly as she tried to hold her breakfast down. Naruto then felt chakra in the nearby ocean, looking in the direction, he saw the whirlpools Uzu was famous for. He looked to his right where the captain now stood.

"I pray you are an Uzumaki, for if not… we'll never get past this point." Naruto merely grinned in response and pointed his palm at the swirling waters.

_"Gakido: Rongu-Enkin Kyuuin!" (Preta Path: Long-Distance Absorption Seal) _Using his Kyuudou Rinnegan, Naruto drainsed all of the chakra from the whirlpools around the ship, allowing safe passage into Usushio.

Suijin was wide-eyed at the display. Even he knew that that was an act of immense power. Soon after, they arrived at the half-destroyed docks of Uzushiogakure no Sato, and Naruto and Mito jumped from the boat to the land. "You can leave now. My _Kamui _will allow me to go anywhere I've been, so I can get safely back to Nami later. When I get back in two weeks, I will pay you for your services. You'd best move on though… those whirpools will reform in three hours." The captain nodded and ordered his sailors to turn the boat around, quickly leaving the island.

The Uzumaki twins made their way through the ruined village of their clan, Mito with sadness at the fate of their prestigious family, Naruto with anger at the power of greed. He would make those damn Nations pay. Kiri was already off his list, having taken down the 'Bloody Mist' and so he only had Kumo and Iwa, and of course Konoha for not aiding their ally.

With a heavy heart, the pair made their way through the halfway-demolished buildings, skeletal remains of Uzu, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa nin, and scattered remnants of kunai, shuriken and blades.

The blonde led his sister straight to the Uzukage Tower, which he opened for her. They made their way up the sole building that was intact out of the entire village. The two of them could sense the seals all over the building as they walked steadily through the floors to the top of the building, up to the Uzukage Office.

It looked to still be in good condition. The floor was oak, walls marble, and ceiling steel. The desk and chair both lacked any dust and the walls were covered in sealing arrays. Atop the wooden desk were what remained of the last of the paperwork the Uzukage would've had to finish.

"How is this place not rotting after a century?" Mito asked.

"The genius of seals in an Uzumaki's hands. We are the only clan whose blood literally is fuinjutsu. It comes to us naturally, Mito-chan. That's why our clan was so powerful. Did you know that there were less than two hundred Uzumaki's on this island, plus a hundred shinobi of other clans and barely fifty non-clan shinobi, and yet… they took down every single Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri shinobi that came to invade. That was the work of fuinjutsu. Every single Uzu shinobi was a Level three fuinjutsu user by the time they were genin, four at Chuunin, six at Jounin, and seven at ANBU. Every Uzumaki was even better, making Level Ten Fuinjutsu Grandmaster by the time they were Jounin. With so many masters of sealing, they became far more powerful." Mito was looking at her blonde brother in awe.

"This village was almost the Sixth Great Village…"

"Which is why it was destroyed. Uzu and Suna were very close, you know. If Uzu became too powerful, they would help Suna, and then would probably overtake all the other villages. Our clan was very strong." Mito nodded as Naruto went through the paperwork on the Uzukage's desk, simply to see what the last days of Uzu had held.

Meanwhile, Mito found the bookshelf and began going through it until she found something interesting. _'Journal of the Uzukages?' _she read and opened it to a random page.

_September 13_

_Today we finally did it! Fuinjutsu Grandmasters Yamamoto-Uzumaki Genryusai, Utakata Kisuke, and myself have finally perfected seal to bring out latent kekkai genkai within shinobi and civilians. _

_The volunteers for these tests, tow ANBU named Soifon and Yoruichi developed their latent Swift Release and mastered it, even developing a technique called 'Shunpo' that could be used by those without the technique and was far superior to the Shunshin in every way._

_With this seal, the entire world could be changed!_

_Carepenters with the Mokuton and Kinton!_

_Medics with regenerative chakra they can use to heal patients at accelerated rates!_

_Sailors with the Kansuiton! (Brine or Salt Water Release)_

_The possibilities are endless!_

_Many of the shinobi have already volunteered to have the seal placed on them, and many civilians as well._

_Nidaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashi_

Mito stopped for a moment to reread that entry. It was genius! And probably just what her nii-chan would love. But what else could this journal hold?

_November 22_

_The seals have shown no signs of weakening or causing adverse effects. It has even shown many unique kekkai genkai being produced in individuals._

_One such individual is an orphan girl who only refers to herself as 'Rogue'. She has developed a bloodline we codenamed 'Chimaera'. It has the ability to absorb people's memories, chakra, and even lets her temporarily use someone else's kekkai genkai if they have one!_

_A man who washed up on our islands and claims he is from the Western Lands named Xavier showed signs of a telepathic bloodline with minor telekinesis, while his adoptive daughter, Jean, showed signs of the opposite, telekinesis with minor telepathy. They can even cast Genjutsu with just their mind that far outshines any Uchiha!_

_And one of our ANBU, Kosuke Aizen, has unlocked a bloodline of ultimate Genjutsu capable of altering all of the senses. Truly spectacular!_

_I am only too glad to hand the mantle of Uzukage to my successor in this new time of what will be revolution. I only pray the seal doesn't end up in the wrong hands. Kami forbid any non-Uzumaki with a hunger for power get ahold of it._

_Nidaime Hokage, Uzumaki Arashi_

This got even better! New bloodlines? Naruto would definitely want to hear this.

_February 27_

_I was just named Uzukage today, taking my uncle Arashi's place as leader of the village. Too bad Kushina-nee would never get her dream of being Uzukage… but she was the only candidate to being the new Kyuubi jinchuuriki. It is such a great honor! All of Uzushio knows how much work it takes to be a jinchuuriki, we all know the sealing work that goes in. I only pray she is accepted in Konoha. Otherwise… I am fearful of what I may do, now that I'm Uzukage._

_At least she has love for that Namikaze boy. If he ever hurts my imouto… I don't care if he is the genius of Konoha… he'll pay!_

_But, I guess I should write about the village, eh?_

_Uzu is doing rather well. The Nidaime is a genius of politics and has almost successfully forged an alliance with Suna. Konoha is already our ally. Talks are going on with Yuki, Taki, Nadeshiko Village, Getsugakure, Hoshigakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure, and Takumi Village. All are minor villages, like Uzu, but we have a common goal in mind._

_If the minor villages band together in a single alliance… we would be able to withstand the attacks of the Great Five Villages. Suna is willing to aid us as well, but Konoha… I'm not sure._

_With the arrogance of the Senju, Hyuuga and Uchiha clans ruling that village, how can we possibily hope they will help us? And with the Nidaime Hokage dead, the 'Will of Fire' is most likely dead as well. I don't much care for that old monkey, Sarutobi, he seems all too… calculative and manipulative._

_On a happier note, it seems that over the decade that the Kekkai Genkai Awakening Seal has started… some of the marked have had children. And even better, they seem to exhibit kekkai genkai as well. One such man, Kurosaki Isshin had a son, Ichigo, who seems to be able to create a chakra contruct around any blade and release it as a wave of destruction. He calls the technique 'Getsuga Tenshou' and the bloodline 'Zangetsu'._

_It is all very good and only serves to give me the sense that our village will do great soon._

_Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Ranken_

"Our uncle…" Mito mumbled, but Naruto heard and looked up from the last bit of paperwork.

"What about our uncle, Mito-chan?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-nii… Our uncle was Sandaime Uzukage, his uncle was the Nidaime… but who was the Shodaime?"

Naruto already knew the answer. "It was Uzumaki Tsunami, the sister of Uzumaki Mito who married Senju Hashirama, the woman you were named after. Tsunami also was kaa-san's great-grandmother." Mito looked wide-eyed.

"So… Tsunade of the Sannin is…"

"Our fourth cousin," Naruto clarified. "but that's not all. I happen to know for a fact that Namikaze Minato, our _father,_" Naruto spoke that title with venom. "was actually the son of her and her lover Dan that she gave up for adoption after his death." Mito gasped.

"She's our baa-chan too?" Naruto nodded. "Wow…" Mito could only say. Naruto smiled and activated his Kyuudou Rinnegan to look for any seals on the desk, and found one. A storage seal.

"Bingo." Naruto stated and activated it, allowing the contents to spill out. It was, in total, three katana-like swords, six Summoning Contracts, a dozen fuin and ninjutsu scrolls plus three storage scrolls. Mito got up to look at the fruits of his labor.

"What did you find?" Naruto grinned as he placed his new property on the Uzukage desk.

"Three very familiar swords, six of the strongest Summons in the world, a dozen scrolls of probably kinjutsu and borderline kinjutsu, and three scrolls I assume hold the best secrets of Uzushiogakure." Naruto looked over the Summon Contracts and laughed.

Mito whispered the contracts in awe. "Dragon, Phoenix, Chameleon, Kitsune, Salamander, and Hawk. That's impressive… you're going to sign them all… aren't you?" Naruto nodded, but looked at her.

"You choose one first. That's the one I won't sign. You need a contract, Mito-chan." Mito smiled at her blonde brother and looked at the Contracts again.

"Aren't these all Clan Contracts? So can't I sign two?" Naruto pondered this and nodded.

"I believe so."

"Then I want the Phoenix and Salamander. The Phoenix's are fliers and have unquenchable flames, and the Salamanders can swim as well as have incurable poisons. They would make for an impressive combination." Naruto nodded and passed them to her while he signed the other four.

After that, he sealed the Contracts away in a storage tattoo on his right forearm as well as everything else. "There's one more thing we need to do." Naruto informed Mito and got up, her following. He sealed all the books on the shelf in this office in the same storage tattoo as the others before wiping his blood on the wall to its right. "If Juu-chan told me right… perfect."

Naruto smiled as the place where he smeared blood was bathed in light and disappeared as if it was never there. The pair of Uzumakis walked into the new chamber as the wall reappeared behind them.

"Welcome, Nee-chan, to the Uzumaki Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

_Two Days Later_

On the docks of Nami, the sailors once again jumped as a black vortex appeared to show two older-looking Uzumakis.

Naruto now wore a black haori tied with a white obi, black hakama pants, a black trench coat and three katana on his right hip. His blonde hair had streaks of red within it and now was fashioned in a ponytail past his shoulders with spikes on top and two red bangs that framed his face. His azure eyes had become slightly tinged with purple on the edges and the pupil was now slit.

Mito was wearing a drastically different outfit from the two days ago. Her attire now consisted of a loose white haori tied with a black obi, black ANBU pants, and a glossy black trench coat. Her hair was now tied in twin ponytails that hung loosely over either shoulder to her now C-cup breasts. Around her neck hung a jewel that switched color from the deepest crimson to the brightest azure to the darkest black and the brightest white continuously.

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber of the Uzumakis had been the best training possible. Every year inside was a single day outside, although their bodies could only take two days inside in their current condition. Over the two year training, Naruto had taught Mito so much, and they both had managed to gain their respective Summons permission.

Naruto had finally revealed to her 'from whence he came' so to speak, and Mito accepted rather easily. She also made a vow to help him in any way she could.

The training itself was harsh. In the first six months inside, Naruto had helped her master all of her affinities. After testing them, Naruto concluded she had inherited Fuuton from the Yondaime, Suiton from their kaa-san, and Raiton from both. And so, Naruto had her use Kage Bunshin training to learn every single jutsu he knew of those from his five Sharingan, his own experience, the jutsu he had copied from this timestream, and the scrolls he had managed to… 'borrow' and 'copy' from libraries and clan compounds.

The three months after that, Naruto finished helping her master the Uzumaki clan ken and taijutsu styles. She had already been very proficient in both Beniuzu (Crimson Whirlpool), the kenjutsu style, and Hirai Uzuken (Flying Whirlpool Fist) the taijustu style.

The last three months of that year were spent teaching Mito to infuse her chakra chains with elemental chakra and help her form things other than chains with the chakra. She learned that she could form anything with them and it was much like Naruto's _Onmyouton:Babutsu Sozo _except she had to keep a constant feed of chakra in the object or it would disintegrate on a molecular level.

Once the year was done, Naruto finally opened up the dozen clan scrolls and together they learned the many kinjutsu within. One such technique was the Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone). It was a conscious replica of the user that literally took half of Mito's Kage level reserves to make one, while Naruto could make four, that had a few bonuses on it.

It retained whatever chakra the user used to make it, had the memory transfer aspect of a Kage Bunshin, could regenerate chakra, and even could use any jutsu that the original could. It literally doubled Mito's and quadrupled Naruto's training.

With it, the twins found they could allow the Bunshin to train, both Chi and Kage, and would relax in the single bedroom with the Chamber, usually reading a scroll together. About six months into the second year, Naruto finally figured out the _Uzumakigakure Kekkai Genkai Seikaku Fuin (Hidden Whirlpool Bloodline Limit Awakening Seal) _and placed it on Mito. Once it activated, he again tested her chakra.

It yielded an addition of seven elements, Earth, Wood, Magnet, Sand, Ice, Swift, and Gale. She also seemed to gain the same chakra healing ability as Karin did. Naruto supposed that it awakened her hidden Senju DNA, granting her the Mokuton, but also mixed together her four elements into the secondary elements. If Mito had held the soul of Hitomi, she probably would've gained the element of fire as well, giving her access to all of the primary and secondary elements. Not to say she couldn't learn them with practice…

Once her sub-elements were discovered though, Naruto got her clones to work on mastering them, then jutsu, and then sub-elemental Chakra Chains. She was now beyond powerful, though not as much as Naruto, nor with enough experience to take on a Kage, and thirteen years old.

Spending two years alone with her brother had been bliss for the redhead… but it came at a price. The Uzumaki had become quite obsessed with him, doing any and everything for her Onii-chan at a moment's notice. Was it any surprise when she figured out once she had raging hormones from puberty that she had a crush on the only boy to ever protect her from harm and show her any affection?

It was to her. She just didn't know what to do about it!

It's not like she really cared about whether society accepted them. They planned on destroying most of the Elemental Nations anyways… but she cared on how it would affect their relationship!

If she lost her Onii-chan… then she would just die!

She didn't know that her brother had noticed her affectionate glances, blushing, and overall desire through his sensory abilities. He just didn't know what to make of it. It all started six months ago within the Chamber, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Sure, she was his entire world right now, besides the unquenchable desire to destroy the world, and he loved her… but did he love her like that? He didn't know yet, so he acted ignorant.

Suddenly Suijin was at the blonde's side. "Naruto-sama! I trust you found what you desired in Uzu?" Naruto nodded to the captain.

"Very much so, I found what I needed in the Uzukage Tower over the two days and afterwards I had clones searching all over Uzu for anything else, finding a few other things. Oh, and Suijin…" Naruto made a handseal and suddenly a small red ruby materialized from the air, dropping into his palm. "That's your payment." Suijin looked at Naruto in awe, silently tearing up at his generosity before thanking him profusely.

Naruto simply waved it off, and said it was what he deserved. Then the twins took a quick _Kamui _back to the abandoned Akatsuki base to see Yagura waiting for them with three scrolls at his feet from the chair he was sitting on. Apparently, the man had changed his attire to look like that of the Akatsuki except with the single difference being a pattern of tortoise shells in place of clouds as well as a kanji for 'Justice; on his back.

"About time you two got back. I looted everything. Scroll on the left has all of Gato's money, numbering near the trillions. The middle has the heads of any shinobi that were under his command and refused to join us. The right one holds any 'shinobi equipment' I found. Everything from weapons to expensive scrolls Gato purchased just so he could. It also contains all the paperwork Gato had for all transactions and such." Naruto nodded.

"You saw our training through your eyes?" Yagura nodded. "Good. I want you to use the Hiraishin seal I placed on the Uzukage desk and train for… I think you can survive three days in there without consequences, so spend three days, which will equal three years, within it. By the time you're out, you should have mastered your Path's abilities. I also have a copy of all my scrolls in a storage seal there that only Mito, myself, or my Paths can open. Spend your time there wisely. There is a Chi Bunshin awaiting your arrival to place the Awakening Seal on you too."

Yagura smiled. "You thought of everything, huh?" Naruto nodded. "I'll be off then." Naruto send a mental image of the handseals to use and how to form his chakra correctly to Yagura, who made them before shouting _"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" (Flying Thunder God Technique) _and disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Mito brought the scrolls to Naruto and they disappeared in a _Kamui _back to their apartment. Naruto was that much closer to his revenge.

_Team Assignments, Konoha Academy_

All of the genin had already left, save for three. The Uzumaki twins and one Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was Rookie Shinobi of the Year, while Mito was Rookie Kunoichi of the Year and her brother the supposed 'dobe'. No one dared call him that though.

No, everyone knew Uzumaki Naruto was holding back. No one knew why, but they all knew it. The students, the instructors, and especially his sister. They just didn't know why.

Anyways, it had been roughly two hours since everyone else had left when a certain silver-haired, Sharingan wielding jounin walked in the classroom. "Team 7, I'm Hatake Kakashi, your jounin instructor. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes."

_Original Jutsu/Seals_

"_Gakidou: Imi Kikan!" (Preta Path: Holy Mirror) Using the Rinnegan's Preta Path's ability to absorb chakra first, the wielder can reflect the exact same technique only doubled in every way at the original user._

"_Tendou: Igenton: Igen no Go." (Tendou: Gravity Release: Gravity of Five) By manipulating gravity while in the Preta Path, the user can multiply gravity by five on a target or on an area._

"_Jikuudou: Tajuu Jikuukan Ido!" (Space-Time Path: Mass Space-Time Migration) Muchi like the Kamui, this technique instead teleports a group of individual's to whatever destination the user has in mind._

"_Inari." (God of the Tricksters) An ability of the Final Mangekyou Sharingan that requires the user to have the chakra of three separate sets of Mangekyou Sharingan. It creates a Genjutsu around the target of a giant fox holding the target in place with its tail._

"_Ningendou: Saisai!" (Human Path: Rebirth) After having absorbed a soul with the Human Path, the user puts it in either the same, or a replacement body, giving the target life once more._

"_Chikushoudou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kandou!" (Animal Path: Summoning Technique: Perception Path) A simple Summoning Technique to bring the Perception Path to the original wielder of the Rinnegan._

"_Gakido: Rongu-Enkin Kyuuin!" (Preta Path: Long-Distance Absorption Seal) A long-range version of the Preta Path's Absorption Seal._

_Uzumakigakure Kekkai Genkai Seikaku Fuin (Hidden Whirlpool Bloodline Limit Awakening Seal) A secret Uzumaki seal that awakens any and all latent kekkai genkai within someone. It can also cause the mutations in individuals that create new kekkai genkai._

Chapter End!

Man that was hard to write! Longest chapter I've EVER done! But don't expect them this long every time. I don't know if I could do this every time. Only reason I did it this time, was because I wanted to get everything pre-canon in one go.

Anyways… let me tell you guys a few things.

Naruto _does _have access to all sub-elements, including those with Yin or Yang combined with a regular element. Kekkai Tota are more difficult though…

All of Naruto's now named Paths of Justice will be S-rank or above Shinobi, so send in your suggestions! Minato will not be in, Mito will, and probably Kushina. So that leaves six or seven spaces!

I have decided… this is _not _a harem, but I will probably do another version of the story later that _is _a harem, or allow someone else to. So do not worry, my harem-loving, perverted fans!

The three katana Naruto carries are zanpakutou from Bleach, suggestions on which ones?

Kekkai genkai ideas! I need them! And not just sub-elements, any bloodline.

Yes, Naruto is now jinchuuriki of Sanbi, Kyuubi, and Juubi, and I will have a flashback pertaining to Naruto's first conversation with Sanbi next chapter.

More of the Uzukage journal will be revealed in later chapters through Mito's POV, as it is hers.

And Uzushio will be slowly rebuilt! Believe it!

Sorry… couldn't help myself… anyways…

Remember to R&R! Flames will be dutifully ignored if they are not constructive in any way. PM me with questions.

Until next time, Orpheus out!


	3. Chapter II

**Kyoudou Sennin**

**Chapter II**

**Hello all to the next chapter of Kyuudou Sennin! I'm so surprised at the amount of views, favorites, follows, and reviews this story has got! Maybe it's from the length? Or Naruto being overpowered? Or the awesome Rinnegan? Or maybe a lot of people just love NarutoxNaruko romance? I'm not sure.**

**What I do know… is that this is now my main story! As in, this will be getting quicker updates than everything else.**

**Anyways… time to answer some reviews.**

**K-B-R: Not telling! Read to find out.**

**Guest: Yes, Naruto retains abilities of his Paths even when he has his Paths are out.**

**Fuyuhara Sora: Naruto can only teleport to places he's been before.**

**Ash0601: Thanks for the Hadou as kinjutsu idea! I'm using it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto has no Rinnegan, therefore, I do not own it.**

_Team Assignments, Konoha Academy_

_**All of the genin had already left, save for three. The Uzumaki twins and one Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was Rookie Shinobi of the Year, while Mito was Rookie Kunoichi of the Year and her brother the supposed 'dobe'. No one dared call him that though.**_

_** No, everyone knew Uzumaki Naruto was holding back. No one knew why, but they all knew it. The students, the instructors, and especially his sister. They just didn't know why.**_

_** Anyways, it had been roughly two hours since everyone else had left when a certain silver-haired, Sharingan wielding jounin walked in the classroom. "Team 7, I'm Hatake Kakashi, your jounin instructor. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes."**_

__Naruto and Mito shared a glance and then got up to follow the scarecrow of a jounin sensei. Sasuke merely followed the two.

When they finally got to the roof, Kakashi was waiting for them, leaning against a rail while he read an orange book. This slightly angered Mito and she forced her Fire chakra to envelop it, even from five feet away, causing it to burn to ash. Kakashi's eyes were wide and he looked at his genin. _'Uzumakis are Water so… the Uchiha did it? Oh… he is soooo going to pay!' _ Kakashi thought darkly. Sasuke couldn't help but shiver and have a foreboding feeling of the future.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naruto, already having had this conversation once, and not having to go through it with his banshee of a teammate, just started.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like reading and practicing on anything that could be useful in battle or arts of a ninja as well as my sister, Mito. I dislike every person who has ever wronged me or my family. My hobbies include honing my ninja skills and spending time with Mito. My dream… is to show the world why you don't mess with an Uzumaki." Kakashi was slightly chilled by those words.

"I'm Uzumaki Mito. I like ramen and onii-chan. I dislike everyone who made aniki sad or angry! My hobbies are spending time with Naru-nii and training with him. My dream is to help Naruto-kun with his dreams." Mito stated. _'She's loyal to her brother… but it didn't sound like to Konoha.'_

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like very many things, which means I dislike a lot. My only hobby is to train so I can become stronger and I don't have a dream. It's an ambition… there is someone I have to kill." _'And there's our emo avenger of the team…' _ Naruto and Kakashi thought as one.

"Okay, all of you show up at Training Ground 7 at 8 tomorrow for your _real _genin test. And if I were you, I wouldn't eat breakfast. You might just puke." Kakashi said with another eyesmile before shunshining in a cloud of smoke. Naruto simply grabbed Mito's shoulder and disappeared in shunshin of lava. Sasuke was too busy brooing to notice and just hopped off from roof to roof to a Training Ground after five minutes alone.

_Uchiha Compound_

In a swirl of lava, Naruto and Mito appeared inside the Uchiha Compound. Naruto couldn't help but smirk to himself. The ignorant Uchiha would often leave his Compound unattended, but Naruto would never know when Sasuke would return. So coming to it to steal scrolls had to involve being on his team. The two Uzumakis headed off to the Uchiha library.

Mito followed after her brother and they eventually came up to a large building of stone with the Uchiha clan symbol above the door. Naruto took Mito's hand and activated Tobi's Mangekyou to use the intangibility of his _Kamui _to get them both through the wall and into the building.

The building itself was giant inside as it was out. The walls were lined with shelves of scrolls and books, as was the inside, with barely enough walkway to get one person through. "That's… a lot of information." Mito commented.

"The clan was a bunch of thieves around since the Rikudou Sennin. Of course they have lots of scrolls and texts." The blonde led his redhead twin inside. "We don't want the teme getting suspicious… so we need to grab only a dozen scrolls each." Naruto stated and the two headed further until Naruto found a scroll with the information for the _Katon: Haisekisho (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning) _and _Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Clone Technique)_. "Two Sarutobi techniques? Like I said, Mito. A clan of thieves." Naruto slid the two scrolls into his trench coat.

He noticed Mito had gone off and finally found her with three scrolls in hand, looking at him with pleading eyes. "_Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness), Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall), and Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique) _those are pretty good choices. Seal them in your one of your storage tattoos." Mito smiled brightly and they continued searching.

In the end, after twenty minutes, the Uzumakis had quite a few things. Naruto ended up with _Katon: Haisekisho, Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu, Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Flam Bomb), Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall), Katon: Kage Bunshin (Fire Release: Shadow Clone) _as well as a few books: Medical Ninjutsu: Intermediate, Introduction to Puppetry, Poisons and Toxins: Intermediate, Sharingan Abilities: One-Tomoe, Sharingan Abilities: Two-Tomoe, Sharingan Abilities: Three-Tomoe, and sound-based Genjutsu: Beginner. Mito, on the other hand, had found all techniques in scrolls. _Raiton: Gian, Doton: Doryuuheki, Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu, Suiton: Mizu Bunshin (Water Release: Water Clone), Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Wind Blades), Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death), Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave), Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique), Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique), Kokyuu no Doku no Jutsu (Poison Breath Technique), Shousen no Jutsu (Mystic Palm Technique) _and _Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)._

Just the scrolls they attained themselves showed how much the Uchiha stole from clans. It was rather sad actually. One of the greatest clans (as far as Konoha was concerned) was a clan of thieves. It would disgust Naruto if he didn't already hate all the Uchiha. _'Well… Itachi's alright, and Mikoto has proven in this timeline she's pretty cool.' _Naruto thought.

Suddenly, both Naruto and Mito felt a chakra signature enter the Compound entrance. It was Shisui's. Naruto grabbed Mito's hand and they disappeared in a black vortex to the desert training ground they used.

_Training Ground 18: Desert of Banishment_

The two appeared in Naruto's vortex in the abandoned training ground. Instantly, Mito created five hundred Kage Bunshin and began work on all of her scrolls while she looked at her brother. Naruto looked lost in thought. "Aniki?" The blonde turned and looked at his twin with a smile.

"Don't worry. It's nothing." Reaching into the trench coat, Naruto took out a small disk and set it on the ground to reveal the holographic image of Yagura. "Report, Kandou." The former jinchuuriki nodded.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. The civilians of Nami have all successfully been migrated to Uzushio. The Academy has already been built. As per the alliances with Taki, Kiri, Yuki, and Suna, they have given us a few jounin, chuunin, and genin each. The leaders of Nadeshiko Village, Hoshigakure, Testugakure, Kusagakure and Kasumi Village are all sending their ends of the alliance within the week. We didn't even bother with Ame, as you said you would personally take care of the Amekage. Uzushio also requires a leader, Naruto-sama."

"Do it." Naruto said. "I took away your last Kage position, take this one. Just… make sure to use the Kandou's Infinite Henge so no one recognizes you. It literally morphs your body and features in an unbreakable, undetectable genjutsu." Yagura nodded his assent. "Anything else?"

"The Nanabi jinchuuriki has been located, Naruto-sama. She also expresses a deep hatred for humanity, as far as our spies there can tell. Should I attempt to recruit her?" Naruto shook his head.

"I will. Dismissed." Yagura's hologram disappeared and Naruto turned back to his twin. "Ready for a little road trip, Mito-chan?" The redhead nodded.

"Of course, aniki. Nanabi… is that the Fuu girl you mentioned?"

"Why yes, Mito-chan. She is. Let's go catch a beetle." Naruto grabbed Mito's shoulder and the two disappeared in a black vortex.

_Outside Takigakure_

Outside the _very _minor village of Takigakure no Sato was a large, hollowed-out oak tree. This tree was immense, ancient, and… occupied. Within it was the home of who the Taki villagers refered to as the 'demon whore'. Fuu returned every ounce of their hatred whole-heartedly. One day… she would see all those who wronged her destroyed.

That's what usually held her thoughts. When she wasn't training that is. Say what you will about the Nanabi, Chomei, but at least the Beetle Queen was a pretty good sensei. The two had a mutual agreement. Chomei taught Fuu so the mint-haired girl wouldn't be weak and Fuu would let Chomei access her senses. It was beneficial, as Fuu didn't want death before her revenge and Chomei got _extremely _bored inside the seal.

Fuu felt two chakra signatures suddenly appear in her tree, not two feet in front of her. She automatically had a sword of pure water in her hand from her use of the _Takigakure-Ryuu Mizukiri no Yaiba (Waterfall Style Water Cutting Blade) _she had mastered to the point of not needing handseals or even to speak the name. The before her didn't look dangerous enough to warrant the immense chakra rolling off in waves from them.

The boy was blonde with a black haori tied in a black obi with hakama pants of the same color and a black trench coat. On his hip were three katanas and his eyes… they were purple with four concentric rings and nine tomoe, three in between each ring.

The redheaded girl wore a tighter version of what the boy wore, except with only a single katana at her hip and violet eyes without the rings or tomoe. Her crimson locks were tied in twin ponytails that went over her shoulders to just below her breasts.

Both of them wore a necklace with a black crystal on it.

"Who are you?" Fuu asked coldly. If they were here to kill her, she would sure as hell take them out or die trying.

"Really Fuu? Is that necessary?" Fuu narrowed her eyes at the blonde. He wasn't from Taki and his voice held no malice when he said her name.

"How do you know me?" Naruto smiled and suddenly disappeared in a black vortex before appearing behind her. The redhead had chains wrapped around her entire body as the blonde looked into her eyes.

"_Kandou: Kako Jurei!" (Perception Path: Past Life) _Fuu began convulsing within the chains for a moment… until she stopped and opened her eyes to look at the blonde with sisterly eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" the mint-haired girl asked with a smile. Then she looked around. "Wh-where am I? I thought I was dead after Akatsuki took Chomei-chan from me?" Naruto smiled at her, not noticing the way Mito was seething at another girl getting _her _Naru-kun's attention.

"You are going to freak, Fuu-chan." Naruto looked in her eyes once more. _"Kandou: Kakomi no Jutsu" (Perception Path: Past Viewing Technique) _Fuu, in a single instant, lived through everything that had happened in Naruto's new life in this timeline.

"Wow… that's amazing… I accept." Naruto looked at her quizzically. "Make me one of your Paths. And take Chomei-chan. She'll be safer with you, and anyways, I'll probably still keep at least three or four tails of chakra even after she's gone from within me. That's enough to go Version 2 and also fly." Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay, just know… this might hurt, Chikushoudou-chan." Naruto said with a smile and placed his hand on Fuu's forehead. _"Ningendou!" (Human Path) _Naruto extracted the souls of both Fuu and the Nanabi before making chakra rods and piercing Fuu's face. _"Ningendou: Saisai!" (Human Path: Rebirth) _The blonde returned Fuu's soul, who got up with a groan.

"Ow… being reborn hurts like a bitch!" She complained to Naruto, who simply grinned at her. The blonde then handed her a sealing scroll.

"That contains the six Uzumaki Summoning Contracts, plus the Spider and Rat Contract I _found _in an underground base of Danzou's ROOT base. I've already signed them, but as my Animal Path, you should carry them." Fuu nodded and waited to see if her brother jinchuuriki would continue. "Oh… and you have to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for three days, Fuu-chan." Naruto sent her off with a _Kamui _already knowing she saw what to do from his memories.

Mito looked at her brother, who smiled and told her to 'watch his body' as he fell unconscious. She grumbled something about 'baka bijuu taking away her Naru-kun time'.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto appeared inside his throne to see his four bijuu within his mind. Juubi and Hitomi looked exactly the same as before.

The Sanbi, Isobuu, was in her seat, third to the left from his. She was about 5'6" with green shoulder-length hair and blue eyes bright as the ocean. She wore a green dress to her knees that looked almost like scales and hugged her hourglass figure and D-cup breasts. She also had three, long, turtle tails and a shell on her back.

The final occupant, who had just joined and was still restrained in her chair, was Chomei, the Nanabi. She looked almost exactly like Fuu, except for her dark violet hair and silvery-green eyes. Same outfit and all.

"Hello, ladies…" Naruto said to the gathered bijuu. Everyone looked up to the container.

"You! What did you do to Fuu!" Chomei demanded.

"Oh… not much, Chomei. All I did was free her of you, grant her access to one of the Paths of my Kyuudou Rinnegan and bring her life once more." Chomei looked astonished.

"She's still alive?" Naruto grinned.

"I am able to do the impossible, if you would notice who's sitting next to me?" The Nanabi did and…

"Juubi… Kaa-san… This… this shouldn't be possible! The nine bijuu are Juubi's chakra, we can't exist at the same time she does!"

"Unless you are from separate timelines. I am not of this timestream, but one where a madman pretending to be Uchiha Madara reformed the Juubi by absorbing the bijuu into Gedo Maza statue. I'm going to change this timeline though. I already have changed a bunch of things. But Chomei… I am giving you the same opportunity as the other bijuu here. I will allow you free reign of my mind, your own section of my mindscape, and free you whenever it is safe on the conditions that you allow me to use your power, and you do not attempt to take control of me. You will also gain the mental link and access to my senses if you accept. Otherwise… you are stuck in that chair for eternity."

Chomei looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fuu is still alive and you'll allow me freedom in the world eventually?" the blonde nodded. "I accept…"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"I accept Uzumaki Naruto." The bindings keeping Chomei on the chair relinquished their hold and she was free.

"Play nice, you guys." Naruto grinned as he disappeared from his mind.

Juubi stood up from her throne to look at her daughters. "Well, well, well, Chomei. I hear you were captured by a _minor _village… you are getting weak. I think the three of us will have to … tort-train you some to get you back in tip-top shape." Chomei shuddered and backed up into a wall of the Bijuu Court.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Hitomi smiled twistedly. "We're going to make you a real bijuu again. The long way." Chomei shuddered once more.

_Uzumaki Apartment_

Naruto and Mito appeared in their shared apartment with the blond holding one hand to his head. Chomei was screaming in his head, just like what had happened with Isobuu. It would probably last the whole day, as one day equaled six months in his mindscape.

"Aniki? Are you alright?" Mito asked worriedly. Naruto smiled at her.

"O-of course, Imouto. It's just a migraine from the Nanabi's screams. I have to lay down the rest of the day. Activate the security seals and make sure no one comes in. I'll be in the bed."

Naruto disappeared into the room and Mito did as she was told. She walked into the room after him, seeing him already asleep and smiled. He was so handsome when he slept… so peaceful looking. Mito made a Kage Bunshin to guard them and then carefully, so as not to wake Naruto, slipped in under the covers and laid her head on his chest, snuggling into his sleeping form. "Good night… Naru-koi." Mito said softly before drifting off into unconsciousness.

_Next Day, Training Ground 7_

Sasuke stood all alone on the training ground, leaning against a training post almost two hours after his sensei scheduled their real genin test when, in a swirl of wind and lightning, Mito and Naruto appeared. Naruto looked a bit dizzy. "Mito, you are using _way _too much chakra. Lessen it next time." Mito nodded and blushed slightly.

"Hai, aniki." Mito replied meekly, hanging onto his arm tensely until he smiled at her and she relaxed.

Then in another second, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke, reading his Icha Icha. Naruto nodded to Mito who made a tiger handseal. _"Katon: Sasshi Nenshou Giten no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Book Burning Ritual Technique) _Mito spat out a very small fireball that hit Kakashi's Icha Icha and completely burned it to ash. The scarecrow of a shinobi's visible eye twitched. "That's it…" Kakashi said, placing a timer on the floor. "You have two hours to get these bells from me, whoever doesn't have one will be sent back to the Academy." The timer started and Sasuke jumped one way while the twins went another into the forest.

At this point Kakashi fell to his knees in despair, visible eye tearing at his precious books demise. "My Icha Icha Vol. 4 Limited Gold Collector's Edition…" he cried.

Elsewhere in the forest, the twins soon found the Uchiha and landed in front of him. Sasuke scowled at them. "What do you two want, do–" Sasuke stopped himself before he finished. The _last _time Sasuke had called Naruto a dobe… the beating he received from the blonde actually activated his Sharingan… the Uchiha still had nightmares about what he did. "Naruto."

The blonde smiled. "Look, Uchiha, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but answer me this. Do you _really _think that a simple genin, fresh out the Academy, even you, could take on a full-fledged, A-rank jounin who was captain of ANBU by the time he was our age? And before you say something about your Sharingan… Kakashi has one in his covered eye and he's had it longer than you've been alive, taking on A and S-rank shinobi. Do you really like your chances?" Even Sasuke's pride and arrogance couldn't stand up to that.

"Alright, Uzumaki… what's your plan?" Naruto grinned and explained the roles everyone had.

Kakashi was still mourning over the loss of his precious book when he felt a chakra spike and jumped back to avoid a fireball that would've hit his head. Kakashi looked over to see Sasuke standing arrogantly. In a blur, the Uchiha, Sharingan spinning, was in front of Kakashi and aimed a high kick for his head. Kakashi held onto his ankle and Sasuke tried to punch Kakashi's face, only for his hand to be caught as well. The Sasuke tried for a kick with his other foot that Kakashi blocked with his forearm. The Uchiha then tried to go for the bells, barely touching them, only for Kakashi to throw him.

The Copy nin, so focused on Sasuke, barely kawarimied with a log in time to dodge a _Suiton: Teppoudama (Water Release: Gunshot) _from Mito. While Kakashi was trying to get his barings, he was forced to duck under ten shuriken and then jump over sweep kick. He saw Naruto in front of him, one of his katana now drawn and swinging in an elaborate dance of steel that Kakashi barely dodged. _'That's at least Jounin level speed and kenjutsu!' _Naruto sighed. "Man… I have to release the gravity seals…" Naruto complained to himself, widening Kakashi's eyes. "Or I could just…"

_"Ikorose, Shinsou!" (Shoot to Kill, Sacred Spear) _Kakashi eye smiled as he saw the katana shorten to the length of a wakizashi.

"Spear, eh?" Naruto simply smiled and pointed it at Kakashi. In an instant, the jounin felt six almost simultaneous hits to his body, all in non-vital places that would heal, but he fell to his knees. Behind Kakashi, Mito and Sasuke appeared, grabbing the bells and then reappearing next to Naruto.

"Looks like we win, eh Kakashi?" The scarecrow looked up at them. "After all… teamwork was the real point of this test, was it not?" the injured jounin eye smiled.

"Alright. Team 7, meet here tomorrow at the same time, meanwhile… I need to go the hospital to have these looked at." Kakashi shakily stood up and Naruto's sword reverted to its unreleased form before he resheathed it. Naruto grabbed Mito's hand and the two disappeared in a Suna shunshin to their apartment.

_Uzumaki Apartment_

The twins appeared in their home with a swirl of sand. Naruto turned to look at Mito for a moment, who smiled, before sighing and walking to a blood-storage seal on the wall and taking out a scroll, handing it to Mito. "That, Mito-chan, as promised once you make genin, is the scroll for the Rasengan and instructions on the Fuuton: Rasengan and Fuuton: Rasenshuriken I created. It is your job to make the other elemental Rasengan and Rasengan variations though." Mito nodded.

"Arigato, Onii-chan!" Mito exclaimed and hugged her twin tightly.

_Two Weeks Later, Training Ground 7_

Mito and Naruto stood on one end of the training ground as Kakashi focused solely on Sasuke. Again.

"Another timeline and he still plays favorites with the Uchiha." Naruto comments to his sister.

"You could always kill both of them?" Mito asked.

"That would ruin the plans I have for both of them though. So I can't do that yet, imouto. Be patient." Naruto chided as Sasuke went through the seals for the _Raiton: Gian _once more, making a decent sized beam of electricity from his two fingers that turned a training post into splinters. "You could make a better one at the age of six… the Uchiha are overrated." Naruto said and shook his head sadly.

"Do we have to stay here, aniki?" Mito asked with boredom evident in her voice.

"You want to go to the desert for some training?" Mito nodded and Naruto shrugged. "Sure." Mito smiled brightly and grabbed Naruto's hand before they disappeared in a swirl of lightning and water, courtesy of Mito.

_Desert of Banishment_

Naruto stumbled slightly and mock glared at his twin. "Less chakra Mito." The redhead nodded and made a cross handseal.

_"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Mass Shadow Clone Technique) _One thousand Kage Bunshin appeared.

"Kay…" Naruto began and looked at the clones. "Two hundred work on Stage Three of the Rasengan. A hundred on chakra control. One hundred on each of the four elements. One hundred on kenjutsu katas. One hundred on taijutsu katas. And the last one hundred split into groups of twenty to practice Mokuton, Sunaton, Hyouton, Ranton, and Jiton." The thousand bunshin of Mito immediately got to work.

Naruto then turned to Mito. "And you, Uzumaki Hijutsu number… 4." Mito nodded.

_"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Raiton: Byakurai!" (Whirlpool Secret Technique: Lightning Release: Byakurai) _Mito's two fingers fired off a stream of white lightning at Naruto who held up his hand and absorbed it.

"Good, Mito. That's stronger than last time. Now… some trivia. Gaara's specialty!"

_"Sunaton: Sabaku Kyuu!" _Mito announced and a Kage Bunshin Naruto had just created was encased in sand. _"Sunaton: Sabaku Sousou!" (Desert Burial) _The clone was then crushed by the imploding cocoon of sand. Naruto flinched at the sudden memory.

"Good. Kakashi's!" Mito flew through handseals and her hand was encased in visible chakra. She ran at the newly made clone _"Raikiri!" (Lightning Blade) _the clone was killed with a blade of lightning to through the chest. "Anko's!"

Mito jumped back once more and held her arms out towards another clone. _"Sen'ei Jashu!" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) _the serpents wrapped up the clone and bit him with poisoned fangs, dispelling him. "Kabuto's!" Mito formed a scalpel of chakra and slashed down another clone. This went on for a while, Naruto naming off different people from his original timeline and Mito using their signature technique that Naruto taught her.

Every hour, one-sixth of the clones from each group dispelled, giving Mito and the remaining clones their memories allowing for better training. Finally, after six hours of training, no clones remained and Mito was panting. "Last one, Mito. Haku."

_"Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou!" (Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals) _Out of the dry desert air, Mito strained and pulled enough water to make a single mirror and held it for a total of twent seconds before falling to her knees and releasing the jutsu. Naruto walked over to her and threw her arm over his shoulders.

"Great job, Mito!" Naruto commented as he helped her stand and she weakly smiled. "You have almost double-Kage reserves, jounin control, and High ANBU to Mid Kage level ninjutsu skills. Without a Sharingan. I think you could probably take on anyone in this village single-handedly and win. And that's without the Rasengan and Hiraishin that are your birthrights."

Mito chuckled weakly. "Arigato aniki… my clones got the Rasengan, by the way." Naruto smiled as Mito held up her hand and used a bit of her remaining chakra to make a perfect one-handed Rasengan. "Can we go home now?" Naruto chuckled and they disappeared in a black vortex.

_Next Morning, Uzumaki Apartment_

Naruto awoke to the familiar feeling of his redheaded sister's head on his chest. Smiling lightly, the blonde lightly stroked her hair. _'Soon… soon I'll tell her.' _ Naruto thought. _'Screw Sakura and Hinata, she's the only girl I need. Perfect in every way. And she loves me… for me. Yes, I'll definitely tell her soon.' _ Naruto smiled down to the girl as his twin woke up and looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Morning aniki." She said happily.

"Morning, imouto." Naruto replied cheerily. Mito's heart leapt at the smile he gave her and tried so hard, she really did, to suppress her sudden urge. Her body betrayed her, though.

Naruto's eyes widened as Mito's lips smashed against his. It took only a moment for him to melt into the kiss, gladly returning it with one thought. _'Too late… but this is one plan I don't mind changing.'_

Mito, on the other hand… _'squeal! He's kissing me back! Aniki is kissing me back! This is the best day of my life!' _

Both of the twins stayed in that position, Mito on top of Naruto, their lips locked, for at least twenty minutes before the need to breathe came about. Immediately afterward, Naruto pulled her back to continue their kiss and they spent the next hour doing that.

Both thought it was an hour well spent.

**Chapter End!**

**I know… short chapter. But I felt this was the best place to end it. Next chapter will be at least 8000+ words, I promise!**

**Anyways, thanks for your suggestions, everyone! The zanpakutou have been decided! Obviously, the first is Shinsou. I'm not telling what the other two are yet. Though it will probably be obvious on one of them, I hope.**

**Anyways. As I have said already, NO HAREM! And if I do allow one more person to be paired with Naruto, it will be either a bijuu or an Uzumaki.**

**Not all of the jinchuuriki will be Paths. I can already tell you that Gaara, Mito, Kushina, and Sasori have been decided as Paths, though I won't say who is which, which leaves three slots to all of you who wish to suggest a new Path.**

**Keep suggesting Kekkai Genkai, they are **_**very **_**helpful!**

**Yagura and Fuu will get screen time next chapter, the first C-rank (probably turned A-rank) will appear as well and possibly the creation of yet another Path.**

**And lastly… to all those who asked for Naruto and Mito to be together earlier rather than late… there you go!**

**R&R! PM me with questions! Flames will be dutifully ignored!**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	4. Chapter III

_**Kyuudou Sennin**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**And here's your next chapter of my third (for now) most reviewed story! I am loving how you guys have responded to this and Tenchi Sennin. Get ready for more of Naruto's manipulative darkness and plots of revenge! Without further ado, here is Chapter III of Kyuudou Sennin… after some review answering.**_

_**Guest: He can and will. I actually have abilities for each set and combination Mangekyou, Eternal Mangekyou, and the higher combinations.**_

_**Aldhie: NO HAREM!**_

_**Amidamaru88: Don't worry, the first few chapter had to be fast because of what they entailed, but Naruto will be manipulating everything in his dark schemes from here on out. BWAHAHAHAHA! –coughing fit- Anyways…**_

_**Kinunatzs: She does not. Where in the hell did you find something that even implied Mito has the Sharingan? She doesn't need it; she has Kage Bunshin, Chi Bunshin, and a brother with knowledge of TONS of techniques.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would this be on fanfiction?**_

"So… do you accept?" Naruto and Mito stood within the office of none other than the Otokage, Orochimaru. He was attempting to gather forces for the upcoming war he was planning on the Nations. Over the last two weeks, he's been secretly making trips to different countries for one singular purpose. To gather more shinobi for Uzushiogakure.

The Snake Sannin was grinning. "So, just to clarify, Naruto-kun… you will deliver Sasuke-kun into my hands during the next Chuunin Exams, and I only need to supply you with four shinobi?" Naruto nodded. "Who is it that you wish?"

"Uzumaki Karin, Tayuya, Kaguya Kimimaro, and Guren." Orochimaru's smile slipped.

"Why them?" Naruto just smiled. "Very well…" The Snake took a thinking pose. "I think I will accept your offer." The blonde smiled.

"Oh… and Orochimaru, Tayuya and Kimimaro will lose their Juinjutsu after they are mine. I cannot have them having other loyalties." Naruto placed a hand on Mito's shoulder and the two disappeared in a vortex.

"Kukuku… soon, I'll have the Sharingan…" Orochi laughed maniacally, freaking out every single person within range of hearing.

_Konohagakure_

The two Uzumaki twins appeared from the vortex in Training Ground 44, where they were surrounded by no fewer than twenty ROOT ANBU automatically, and Danzou himself. "Finally you've shown up, Uzumaki. I know of your plans of treason, of your Sharingan, and of your deception. Hiruzen is too thick in the head to ever kill you… or even suspect. So, today you die. Say goodbye, Uzumaki." The warhawk stated emotionlessly to the blonde.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. _'Damn Danzou, messing with my plans. No matter… I need to be rid of him anyways.' _ "Mito. Please take care of this." The redheaded girl nodded and formed the familiar seal for Kage Bunshin, allowing twenty to pop into existence. The Bunshin leapt into action, each facing off against different ROOT while the original stared Danzou down.

"You actually think to beat me, girl? Not a chance in the world." The warhawk dropped the lock on his arm and lifted bandages on his eye, revealing eleven Sharingan. "The powers of Kyuubi will be mine."

Mito simply smiled and looked at him. "Do not overestimate the Sharingan, it is not that powerful. It is the user that defines skill, not the bloodline." Then Mito's body shimmered as her eyes turned blood red. "Anyways, the Sharingan may give you Yin chakra, but I have a Bijuu's Yin chakra, which Naru-kun has trained me to use. Behold… the power of darkness." In a flash of black, Mito was suddenly not there, and instead behind Danzou, shoving a Chidori through his chest. She was already warned by Naruto about the Izanagi he often used, and so was unsurprised when he was back in existence, one eye on his arm closed.

The warhawk attempted to slash her down with a tanto just then, only for her to disappear in another flash of black and a kunai was shoved into his neck. Danzou growled and let loose a sealless _Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Blade)_ at her, but she let loose a _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball)_ that became a stream of fire heading right for him. Danzou kawarimied and appeared above Mito, tanto ready to slash her. Mito tried jumping back, but was still cut shallowly across her left arm.

Mito ignored her bleeding arm and went through a few handseals, _"Hyouton: Hyousenbon Rendan!" (Ice Release: Ice Needle Barrage) _Hundreds of icicles formed behind Mito in the air and suddenly shot at Danzou, piercing him in every vital spot that was possible, and destroying two of the eyes before _Izanagi _could take effect, and then another was lost the next second, leaving the Elder with six eyes. He then growled and threw four kunai at Mito, who slid under them after she felt the wind chakra coating them. Flipping up after they passed, she barely dodged the downward slash that Danzou suddenly tried to behead her with, now sporting a small nick across her right shoulder.

While flipping up, she held out her hands and formed two Rasengan before disappearing in a flash of black and ramming them into Danzou's lungs from the back, losing him yet another Sharingan. The man shunshined away after _Izanagi _took effect and glared at the redhead. "What is that damnable technique? That's no Hiraishin." Mito grinned.

"You're right. That's my Kagepo (Shadow Step) no Jutsu. I have an ungodly amount of Yin chakra, which inherently is dark and intangible, just like shadows. By simply overloading myself with Yin chakra, I can travel between shadows within my sight or wherever I've been before. Count yourself lucky, old man, you're the first to witness this technique." In another flash of black, Mito grabbed a katana from under her robes that was previously hidden and beheaded the warhawk before disappearing just out of his range once more.

"That is annoying…" Danzou growled and flew through handseals. _"Mokuton: Nara Kousoku Kase!" (Wood Release: Oak Binding Shackles) _In a blur, branches burst from the ground at Mito's feet, and wrapped up her ankles. She could feel her youkai being restricted, losing her mass of Yin chakra.

"D-damn!" She cursed and formed her own handseal. She melded Lightning, Earth and Water chakra within herself quickly to form one of the kekkai tota that Naruto had discovered and taught her in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber _"Kagamiton: Kushin Eizou!"(Mirror Release: Pain Reflection) _A large, rectangular mirror rose from the ground in between the two of them and showed them each other's reflection. Mito smirked as she saw Danzou looking like he was getting weaker. Perfect. Mito pulled out a pre-made storage seal that contained youkai from the Kyuubi she kept for this technique before releasing the youkai into her body, a barely visible shimmering, red aura surrounding her. Her chakra cloak wasn't as strong or potent as Naruto's, since she lacked Yang chakra from the Kyuubi, but it still had the same abilities.

As the chakra cloak surrounded her, another surrounded Danzou's reflection, and he began to feel a deep burning sensation all over his body. He screamed in pain, but could not move… it felt like his feet were wrapped and immobilized, which is exactly what he did to Mito. With no way to escape the mirror's reflection, and only pain, Danzou tried to use his _Izanagi_. It got rid of all of the pain… but he was still in the same predicament. It lasted only ten minutes after that. Danzou lost all of his Sharingan on his arm and his skin was melting like hot wax by the time Mito let the technique go.

Naruto appeared next to the dying man in a shunshin and flipped him to his back with his foot, liqueified flesh sticking to his sandal and smelling rank. "That's disgusting…" Naruto spoke coldly and his cerulean eyes flashed to the Kyuudou Rinnegan. _"Ningendou." _Naruto pulled out Danzou's soul and absorbed it, taking in all of his knowledge and grinning. "A bit ahead of my plans, but useful all the same." Naruto commented as he let the memories float in the back of his head and looked down at Danzou's Sharingan. "There are nine Sharingan left… perfect." Naruto then said. _"Tendou: Banshou Ten'in!" _The nine eyes flew out of Danzou's arm and eye socket, and straight at Naruto's hand, which then glowed with a seal on the palm. _"Kinfuinjutsu: Seihake no Jutsu!" (Forbidden Sealing Art Technique: Sacred Draining Technique) _The nine Sharingan each went into the seal and Mito watched as the Rinnegan disappeared to show an intricate Mangekyou Sharingan with a hollow circle in the middle, eight arms extending from it, a spiral starting from the pupil and intersecting all of them, and a purple dot within the hollow circle that is the pupil.

"Aniki… what is that?" The blonde smiled.

"Mito-chan, do you know how the Sharingan works? It has three stages and then evolves into Mangekyou with despair. Then if another Mangekyou is transplanted in place of your own, it evolves once more into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The way mine work is this: since I already possess the Kyuudou Rinnegan, every Sharingan I absorb automatically becomes Mangekyou, and each Mangekyou added in grants me more techniques by using multiple Mangekyou at once. Every Mangekyou Sharingan actually only grants three abilities. The left eye grants a ninjutsu, such as the Amaterasu. The right eye grants a Genjutsu, such as the Tsukuyomi or the Koto Amatsukami. Using both eyes at once, for every Mangekyou, grants the Susanoo. The Eternal Mangekyou gives the wielder both an upgraded version of their own, plus whosever eyes they take, Mangekyou abilities. That is why, Mito-chan, that in my time when Sasuke killed Itachi and got his eyes, his Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were vastly superior to Itachi's. They each had the same abilities, being brothers, and so they each ability became more powerful by over fifty times."

Mito nodded. "So… if you used all of your Mangekyou at once in an ultimate Mangekyou…" Naruto nodded.

"My Amaterasu would burn for months… and Tsukuyomi could last for two weeks in the space of a single second. There are more than those two abilities though, such as my _Inari _I used on Yagura, and a lot of other techniques I can do." The blonde Uzumaki paused for a moment. "Anyways, your Kage Bunshin have finished, have them take everything off the ROOTs, I have something else to do…" Mito nodded and did as she was told while Naruto cut his palm with a kunai and went through three handseals before slamming the bloody palm on the ground. _"Chi Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Blood Clone Technique) _In a cloud of red smoke, another Naruto was created.

"You will take on Danzou's form by using the Infinite Henge and stay in it until I say otherwise. I've given you all of Danzou's memories, so use them to fool the Council, Hiruzen, and ROOT. Your chakra also matches his, roughly, that way no sensor could tell the difference… well maybe Ao or Karin… but they're some of the best." The clone nodded and took on Danzou's form before leaving in a Konoha shunshin.

Just then, Mito appeared behind Naruto with all the bodies and equipment sealed in a single scroll. "Done, Mito-chan?" The redhead nodded and Naruto smiled at her. "Good. I think Kakashi should be at the Training Grounds by now." With that, Naruto took Mito's shoulder and they left in an Uzu Shunshin for Training Ground 7.

_Training Ground 7_

The Uzumaki twins appeared next to a brooding Uchiha in a swirl of water that got him wet, much to their amusement. He turned to them and was about to let loose a speech on Uchiha superiority or something when Kakashi suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Hello!" He greeted with an eyesmile. Mito smiled, Naruto grinned and Sasuke just scowled.

"What are we doing today, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with false excitement. Truly, Konoha was gullible.

"Well… I'm so impressed with you teamwork," _'You mean Sasu-chan and your teamwork with a Kage Bunshin of Mito and me?' _"so I think we're ready for an actual C-rank mission. By agreement of the Hokage, Yuuhi Kurenai, and myself, Teams 7 & 8 will be doing a joint C-rank mission in exactly one hour. So be at the North Gate then."

"What is the mission, sensei?" Mito asked curiously.

"Ah, yes, knew I forgot something. It's a simple bandit-camp extermination mission with one slight change. There are hostages in the center of the camp, and that's our objective. Six civilians from a nearby city were captured, presumably for slave trade, so our primary objective is to save them with a secondary objective to take out the bandit camp." The Uchiha grunted and Mito smiled, but Naruto had a thoughtful look that went unnoticed. _'With my luck… there will be at least one shinobi there… perhaps… that would be very useful if he was there, but we'll see.' _ Naruto thought to himself and barely registered Mito taking his hand and shunshining to their apartment.

When they appeared there, Naruto felt a little dizzy. Mito still used too much chakra in her shunshins. Looking at the redhead, he saw a look in her eyes before she pushed him against a wall and smashed her lips on his in a rough kiss that he gladly accepted and returned. It was so strange… she is so meek to Naruto during the day, but Mito is the dominatrix when they're alone. She suddenly ended the kiss and stepped back with a cute blush, the same she always had after doing that.

"Pack everything in storage seals, Mito. I trust no one in this village to leave our place untouched while we're away." She nodded and created five Kage Bunshin while Naruto did the same, getting all of it done in ten minutes, with all the storage scrolls inside another storage scroll. In that time, Naruto was once again dominated into a kiss, not that he minded.

While he was busy making out with his twin, Naruto thought about their relationship. True… the two would kiss whenever they were alone, but they never tended to go past that. Mito was still a little young for that. Naruto told her though, that one more session in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and that problem was settled. In public, they acted relatively the same. Mito would still hold his hand while they walked, as she usually did, but besides looking at each other in a way full of love and affection, nothing else changed, or so the public would think. They didn't care about what people thought… but the risk of the Hokage forcing them to separate, making them run away from this village too soon was too great to ignore.

By the third time they separated from need of air, Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have to go, Mito-chan. It's time for the mission." The redhead huffed in annoyance.

"Fine." She complained and Naruto smiled at her, before kissing her once more for ten seconds and pulling back. He ran a hand through her silky, red locks.

"Hey, Mito-chan, we'll do whatever you want later, okay? How about I take you on a date anywhere you want after this?" Mito's eyes sparkled and she wrapped her onii-chan's neck in a hug, squealing.

"Hai! Please let's do that, onii-chan!" Naruto smiled, promising they would and unwwrapped her from his body, grabbed the sealing scroll, and shunshined them to the Gate in a swirl of wind and electricity.

_Road to Rai no Kuni border_

Teams 7 and 8 were walking jumping through the trees to their objective. The bandit camp was located five miles from the Hi-Rai border on the Hi no Kuni side and was just half a mile outside the village they were terrorizing, a place with no more than 200 residents called Oniju that was little known in the world and a simple farming village. They were little less than an hour from the village. At point were the two sensei, followed by the Uchiha and Hinata, who had her Byakugan active, then was Kiba and Shino, and in the rear were the Uzumaki twins.

The blonde was constantly becoming irate with the dog-like genin in front of him that was hitting on… Mito. Kiba was still a damn pervert! This… required punishment. With a smirk, Naruto subtly activated his Rinnegan while putting a Genjutsu on his eyes so they looked the same, and gave off a weak pulse of gravity that caused the Inuzuka to trip and fall fifteen feet down through the trees before recovering, and at that point, Naruto's doujutsu was already deavtivated.

He growled as he got back and Naruto spoke up. "Have trouble with your footing, Inu-san? Maybe you shouldn't be hitting on my _sister_ and instead focus on running, eh?" Naruto's voice was so cold that Kiba shivered and fear and Akamaru whimpered atop his head.

"Whatever." Kiba scoffed and stayed quiet the rest of the time. The rest of the trip to Oniju was uninteresting, and in an hour they landed from the trees in front of the village gate, guarded by two men with muscles of blacksmiths and dressed in steel breastplates with a katana on their backs.

The one on the left, who had grey eyes and black hair. "State your business." Kakashi eyesmiled.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, and this is Yuuhi Kurenai, here from Konoha to help with Oniju's bandit problem." The guard on the right, who had brown eyes and hair, nodded.

"Follow me." He gruffly stated and the eight shinobi followed him throughout the town. It looked pretty good for being under threat of attack at any moment, as in, it was nowhere near as bad as Nami in Naruto's old timeline, but it still had a few beggars on the streets, and it looked like every man was dressed in some form of armor and had some kind of weapon on their person. _'Why the hell didn't Nami do that? I mean… wait… did they even have a blacksmith in Nami? That makes sense then.' _

"So…"

"Raishi." The guard said.

"Raishi, how many blacksmiths are in this village?" Naruto asked. The man looked surprised.

"Why…?"

"Every man here is dressed ready for battle, and if I'm not mistaken… it was not so very long ago. The way they walk speaks that it was not long ago that each of them were merely civilians." Raishi nodded.

"Yes. That is quite true…"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"That is true, Naruto. It only was four weeks ago that this all started. The bandits came then and offered their 'protection'. Anyone who refused was killed on the spot, and those that accepted were charged a large amount. Only three days after… the blacksmiths got to work, we have one plus he has two apprentices and a retired one in this village, all four took up the hammer to make armor and weapons for us. After the first week, a skirmish took place… we took twenty of them out without losses… until they killed the mayor, his wife and two sons, and kidnapped his two daughters. Three days later, they attacked our village once more and killed ten good men and got off with four more hostages… one of them is my own son, only six. After that… the retired samurai and soldiers of this village, which are only five, took command and trained whoever wished it. One of them, Eiyo Kyoushi, she showed the men just how weak they are to her. After that, every man and boy of ability took up their lessons and twenty young women did the same."

"In the next battle, just a week ago, the bandits sent one hundred and fifty of their own to face off our village. We killed all but fifteen, at the cost of forty of our own. That's when the Council of Five, as we in the village have named them, decided to request a team of shinobi. Although we didn't expect kids… but I know how badly underestimating an opponent can end. The bandits played into that, but I doubt they will again." Just then, they arrived at what seemed to be the Town Hall and Raishi opened the door for them.

Inside, Naruto found his way to the group and stood with them in front of five people, four men and a woman, with the air of warriors about them.

"Welcome, shinobi of Konohagakure, we thank you for coming so quickly." The man furthest on the left stated. He was dressed in full samurai armor with two katana on his right hip, he had pale blonde hair with strings of red in it tied in a topknot, deep, violet eyes, dark skin of Rai no Kuni, and stood at 6'1". "I am Eiyo Mutai, the Head of the Council and also the one who hired you. To my left is my twin brother, Kitoku, his wife, Kyoushi, her elder brother, Hogosha Shin, and their cousin, Shinji."

Kitoku truly looked his twin, and the only difference of them was while Mutai wore his samurai armor in black with silver edges, Kitoku wore his in a solid blue with red edge, also, Hitoku wore a third sword on his back in addition to his other two.

Kyoushi stood at 5'7" with brown hair that ran past her shoulders in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She wore a tight-fitting black shirt and pants with a lightweight shirt of chainmail famous in the western lands, where she looked to be from. On her hip was a total of three swords, a katana, a wakizashi, and a tanto, probably for an unorthodox style she used.

Shin looked from the western lands as well and had spiked brown hair and bright green eyes, standing two inches above his sister. He wore what looked to be a full set of armor, all silver. His breastplate was scaled with four sections, one over another, as protection. On his back was a sword that looked a few inches shorter than a katana and also a few inches wider. He also was holding a helmet in his arm.

Shinji was different than his cousins in that he had the look of someone here, with the dark skin of Kumo, only a very lighter shade than Mutai and Kitoku, with dark brown eyes and snow white hair. He wore a full ANBU uniform without the mask with two tantos on his left hip, stood a full 6'3", and even had a large scroll on his back. He appeared more shinobi than samurai.

Kakashi and Kurenai bowed their heads and Kurenai was the one to speak. "Greetings, Mutai-san. We will aid you in this mission, of course. Can you tell us a bit about the bandits?"

Mutai nodded. "Why of course. As far as we can tell, the bandits currently number over a thousand and are located in a total of four camps each a mile outside our village. Whether they have any shinobi is yet to be seen. One camp is located to the north by the Temple of Tsukiyomi that was built a century ago by the Uchiha and contains at least three hundred. The second camp is located to the southwest and located by the Shrine of Orochi built by the Hebi clan eighty years ago and numbers a little less than two hundred. The third camp is to the southeast by the Kanami River and has at least four hundred bandits there. The final one is located to the east near Lake Homoku and conatins the rest of the bandits, which we believe numbers over three hundred, but possibly five."

Naruto spoke up next. "How many able-bodied fighter are in this village, those you believe are battle-ready and won't die in their first fight?" Kakashi, Kurenai, and Mutai all looked at the blonde, who stood confidently and returned Mutai's look.

"Well, young swordsman, perhaps thirty." The blonde shook his head.

"That is too bad. You really do need our help, Mutai-san. How long do you suppose before they launch an attack?"

"I think… two days at the earliest, we have a week at most. But they will refrain from pulling an all-out assault on us, and send, at most, four hundred of their fighters." Naruto nodded and took a thinking pose.

"With the permission of the Council and the commanders of this mission, I would like to place a few Kekkai Fuin around this village to give us more time."

"You can use fuinjutsu?" Kurenai asked skeptically. Naruto laughed a bit coldly at her.

"Of course, what Uzumaki can't, Kurenai-sensei? Do I have permission Mutai-san, Kakashi-sensei?"

"How long will it give us?" Mutai asked, voice full of hope.

"Without a constant chakra source… I can make one that lasts four weeks. It will take two days to prepare though." Kakashi's eyes widened at that statement.

"You have my permission, Uzumaki-san." Mutai spoke in his calm manner. Kakashi also nodded.

"Arigato."

Kakashi looked at the rest of the shinobi. "Mutai-san, if you have no objections, I will place my teams in different places with your permission." Mutai signaled for the scarecrow to continue. "Shino, have your beetles form a ring around the village fifty feet outwards spaced as close together as can be. Kiba, Akamaru and you will accompany Kurenai to scout the four camps in the next four weeks to gather data on their strength. Hinata will join the guards and keep a lookout with her Byakugan while making rounds every night. Sasuke will be on guard duty as well and Mito will join Naruto, as I assume he taught you fuinjutsu?" She nodded. "Then you two will complete the Kekkai Fuin as fast as possible and then will be with Mutai as he teaches his citizens kenjutsu, leaning from the Council as well as teaching the villagers. Every single day I will be training two of you in increasing your skills and we will work in rotations of Kiba and Shino, then Sasuke and Hinata, and finally Naruto and Mito starting in five days, after the camps have been scouted, and Kurenai will aid me in this, alright?"

Mutai placed his hand on his chin and then nodded. "Your plan is acceptable and very smart, if my information is correct. Two doujutsu users on guard duty, a tracker and Genjutsu user on scouting, an Aburame on watch, and your only two kenjutsu users aiding the Council in our teachings? Very smart, you are indeed a good tactician, Sharingan no Kakashi." Mutai replied, accepting the plan and allowing the shinobi to go and do their jobs.

_Four Weeks Later_

In the next four weeks many things happened within Oniju no Sato.

Firstly, Naruto and Mito completed the Barrier Seal in a little over 12 hours between the two of them. They had to use the centermost point of the village, which happened to be the mayor's old house, and the entire place became filled with seals (and looted for everything of value by Naruto and Mito, they would just blame it on the bandits later). Not a single space of wall, ceiling, or floor was free with space from the blue-glowing glyphs of sealing. The barrier grew out a quarter of a mile from the house, encompassing the entire city. The entire process was a bit exhausting, as Kage Bunshin couldn't be used for fear of messing up a single section of the complex seal. With the seal active, farmers could harvest crops within it, citizens could travel the village safely, and nothing, save for the shinobi, could get in or out.

In the next five days, two of which the Uzumaki twins rested and regained their energy, Kiba and Kurenai made their way to each of the bandit camps to scout them out and named each of them. Camp Moon to the north, Camp Snake to the southwest, Camp River to the southeast, and Camp Lake to the east. The numbers were not even close. Between the four camps resided no fewer than 1750 bandits, and not to mention the fact that a few shinobi were in each of the camps. After that fact was known, it took some convincing, but Kakashi and Kurenai agreed to stay, on the condition of gathering reinforcements.

They only needed two days to get there, in the form of none other than Team Gai and Team 10, the Konoha Twelve had their first joint mission in taking out the bandit camps. Asuma and Gai were tasked with helping Kakashi and Kurenai in training. Neji went to 'Team Doujutsu' to aid in guard duty, Tenten went to 'Team Kenjutsu' and aided as well as learned from the council of Five. Lee was on scouting duty with Kiba around the edge of the barrier since he was the fastest one there (as far as anyone knew). Meanwhile, Shikamaru was tasked with strategy council with the Council, being a genius. Ino and Chouji were basically tasked with helping around the village in any way they could. That of course meant Ino was in her fangirl ways of the Academy and following… Naruto. One downside to the time travel was Naruto, no longer in his orange eyesore of a jumpsuit nor shouting about being Hokage at every chance, had fangirls, with Ino at the head of them. Chouji basically went wherever there was food.

The first two weeks were actually very quick to go by with the four sensei teaching the students different things. The groups went Team Kenjutsu and Ino, Team Doujutsu and Shikamaru, and finally Kiba, Lee, Chouji and Shino. Kurenai got all of the genin to be able to detect and dispel Genjutsu. Kakashi made sure everyone could tree walk and Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Mito, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, and Lee were able to waterwalk. Asuma got into Elemental Manipulation and found out everyone's affinities: Shikamaru and Hinata had Water, Tenten, Ino and Kiba had Lightning, Neji, Chouji, and Shino had Earth, Sasuke had Fire and Lightning and they also learned of Mito's four and Naruto's five elements. That sure threw everyone for a loop. Anyways, Gai taught taijutsu training through weights and gravity seals to the genin.

The third week was the week that the sensei agreed on the first Elemental jutsu for all the genin (well… besides Sasuke, Naruto and Mito). Shikamaru and Hinata got the Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall), Tenten, Ino, Sasuke and Hinata got the Shokkushou (Shock Palm), Neji, Shino, and Chouji got the Doryuuheki (Earth Style Wall) and Naruto and Mito were an anomaly for the instructors. Finally, it was decided to give them a Wind and Fire move, so Asuma taught Naruto his Wind Blades technique, giving him a pair of knuckle knives and Mito received the Haisekishou (Ash Pile Burning). It was one of the jutsu scrolls she had yet to attempt to from the Uchiha scrolls they 'borrowed', and learning it from a Sarutobi was a blessing.

It only took a few days for Team 7 to master their jutsu using their Sharingan or Kage Bunshin, and Sasuke was given shunshin, which he used in a swirl of fire and static, while the Uzumaki were tasked with Genjutsu training from Kurenai. She taught them three techniques in the last two weeks. The first was a simple Genjutsu that Naruto remembered from the Chuunin Exams used by Kabuto, the Temple of Nirvana, the second was not so much a technique as how to use Killer Intent on a weaker opponent and the last was a simple Genjutsu she created herself called _Hinpan Jougen (Incessant Chatter) _and made the enemy constantly hear random noises during the course of the fight, keeping them distracted.

The others also mastered their ninjutsu techniques and spent time learning the next jutsu of their element: Suiton: Mizu Bunshin (Water Release: Water Clone), Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation), and Raiton: Shuurai (Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt). The Raiton: Shuurai was a powered-down version of Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness) where the user points two fingers and releases a thin bolt of lightning from them.

Besides those, with how the other jobs were going was this.

The kenjutsu training went very well and between the eight trainers, the amount of decent sword user rose to almost fifty, and ten of them even took up training with a second sword or shorter blade. Ino, being around them, even took up a tanto in hopes of impressing her crush and became at least proficient with it by the time the four weeks were up. On the other hand, Naruto attempted to learn a bit of the style of Shin, who informed he used a 'broadsword' as it was called in the Western Lands. Naruto even had one made by the blacksmiths and kept it on his back. By the time the Barrier Seal ran out, he had the Beginner and Intermediate Katas mastered and was working on the Advanced ones with Shin giving him the scrolls for his broadsword style called the Kiriken (Slicing Blade).

With the scouting team and Team Doujutsu not detecting anything besides the odd bandit attempting to get through the barrier, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kakashi and the Council got to work on a strategy to beat the bandits. It was finally decided that one jounin would lead a team on each camp. Kakashi, Team 7, Shin, and Shinji would take ten villagers on Camp Moon, Asuma, Team 10, and Mutai would take fifteen villagers to take on Camp River, Kurenai, Team 8, and Kyoushi would take fifteen to Camp Lake and Team Gai and Kitoku would travel to Camp Snake with ten in order to take them out. Before leaving, Naruto, Mito, Kakashi, and Asuma would make Kage Bunshin to protect the village while all the fighters left to destroy the bandits.

So with the four week training session over, the teams were ready and already in their positions to take on each camp.

_At Camp Lake_

Kurenai lied in wait at the north end of the bandit camp, wearing a headset to keep in contact with her team, who each were positioned at the south, east and west. "Hinata, come in, is the camp in the right situation for me?" It was currently dark, at least 10 PM, and that meant most of the bandits would be asleep. After a pause… _"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." _Hinata's voice came through. Kurenai smirked and went through the proper handseals before activating the widest area Genjutsu in her arsenal. _"Nehan Shouja no Jutsu!" (Temple of Nirvana Technique) _she whispered and soon feathers fluttered down the bandit camp, and once they hit the floor, all of the bandits fell asleep. "Hinata?"

_"There are still seven still awake. By the look of their chakra systems… two have had little shinobi training, perhaps on Academy student level, another two are low-Genin, one is mid-Genin, one is high-Genin, and the last is low-Chuunin."_

Kurenai nodded to herself. "Okay team, Kyoushi and her villagers will take out the sleeping bandits, it is our job to take the shinobi. I will take the Chuunin. Shino, you take the high-Genin, Kiba take the mid-Genin, Hinata, you take the two low-Genin, and we'll leave the two weakest to the villagers. Tell everyone where their targets are, Hinata and then head out." Kurenai listened to where her target was and headed there, straight to the northwestern tip of the camp. She kept up a Genjutsu that made her invisible and snuck up on the barely Chuunin level nin, who was standing with his back to the camp, looking over the lake the camp was by, and smoking on a cigarette. _'Uh, I hate those things.' _She thought in disgust and grabbed a single kunai in her right hand. Creeping up right behind the man, she barely gave him time to register being grabbed roughly by the hair and pulled his head back before slitting his throat.

Then she dropped him and sighed to herself. _'Just part of the job, Kurenai, get over it.' _She told herself and spotted a sealing scroll hanging on the man's side and pocketed it for later. _'Perhaps there is something useful in it.' _

With Shino, he quietly snuck to a section on the eastern end of the camp where his target was located and spotted him. The girl looked about fifteen with shoulder-length brown hair and dressed in all black attire. She was also apparently high-Genin level. Without a word, Shino raised his arms and let his hive fly out his jacket and the girl didn't even have time to scream before she was drained into unconsciousness. Shino approached her prone form and sighed. _'It is logical to get my first kill in on this mission. It is just unlucky you were my target, nukenin-san.' _Shino thought and flipped the girl to her back and ran a kunai through her heart, feeling slightly guilty, but his logical reasoning beat that emotion quickly. Then he searched her body and found two storage scrolls, 5000 ryo, fifty kunai and shuriken, and a Kiri Bingo Book from one year back. Shino then sealed her body into one of her own scrolls for the bounty later, whatever it would be, along with whatever he found on her body in the other one.

With Kiba, he found his single target alone on the southwest part of the camp. He was a Suna nukenin wearing a brown battle kimono and had a medium-sized fan on his back that measured three feet tall and looked to be connected to a chain that led to a gauntlet on his left hand. The boy was probably thirteen with dull red hair and brown eyes. The loudmouth Kiba then scoffed and rushed at the boy in a vortex of claws. _"Tsuga!"(Passing Fang) _He exclaimed and hit the genin fully in the back, shredding his body with the cutting rotational attack. Kiba recovered to his feet with a smirk before he saw the boy's unmoving body and then the Inuzuka paled. "I-I ki-killed him…" Kiba said regretfully and fell to his knees. When he noticed his bloody hands, he did what most genin do on their first kill. He puked.

With Hinata, she had found her targets by the lake's coast and that worked in her favor. She used one of her new techniques, the _Suiton: Mizu Bunshin_, to create two Water Clones and had them attack her opponents. Being low, clanless genin of a minor village, Kusa to be specific, the two quickly fell to Hinata's Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms, the highest she could go right now. She dispelled her clones and jumped down by the bodies, expecting to find them unconscious, not expecting dead ones…

The poor girl didn't faint for once in her life, nor did her face brighten. She paled extremely white and gasped, not believing her eyes. She was responsible for two deaths… she was a murderer! The nearby lake was soon mixed with vomit and blood.

The Oniju villagers, including Kyoushi, soon made work of the unconscious bandits, slaying them in their sleep and Kyoushi had no qualms killing the two conscious men that only had the barest amount of chakra to dispel Genjutsu before going on her way. None of them would touch any of the things in the camp, that was already promised to the shinobi teams as payment for the mission. The only thing they did was free the mayor's daughter that was in Camp Lake and then they left, allowing the shinobi to gather anything they wanted.

_Camp River_

Asuma and his genin took a different tactic that Team 8. They all stayed together at the south part of the camp with Mutai and his villagers up at the north end. Their tactic was pretty simple. _"Katon: Haisekishou!" (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning) _The jounin breathed out a large cloud of grey ash over the camp and then bit the flint, causing it to explode in flames and consume more than 80% of the bandits inside. _'And hopefully the shinobi as well.' _ Asuma thought with hope deep in his tone.

No luck though… one of the residents of the camp soon shouted. "Ambush! Everyone, attack!" That person had a Kumo headband, scratched out, and it looked like he was one of two shinobi in the camp left the other was a Kiri kunoichi. Figuring that Mutai and his swordsmen (and women) could handle the bandits, Asuma ordered his team.

"You three, take down the kunoichi, I've got the Kumo nin." And with that, he disappeared in a swirl of wind and flames to attack the nin. Brandishing his knuckle knives and channeling wind chakra through it, Asuma tried to take off his head, and barely missed, simply cutting his cheek. The Kumo nin jumped back and Asuma finally got a good look at him. He was seventeen, by looks, with a pineapple ponytail of brown hair, deep brown eyes, and the dark skin of Kumo. He also had a katana on his hip and wore the uniform of an ANBU with a bat mask on the side of his head.

"Ah… Sarutobi Asuma…" The shinobi stated with a smirk, pulling out his katana, which was obsidian black with etchings all over the blade. "How nice to see you here. Come to join our little group?" Asuma scoffed and the nin grinned. "No? Then I'll just have to kill you." The katana suddenly glew in a pale blue aura and the nukenin slashed downward… releasing a large arc of that chakra. Asuma barely had time to move from his position when it passed by, tearing the ground asunder as it passed by.

"Interesting trick, but it won't save you." Asuma stated drily and disappeared in a swirl of wind, coming above the Kumo ex-ninja, who blocked the double overhead strike with his katana, held horizontally, and then pushed him back. He noticed in disdain the two minute cuts into the blade.

"Damn wind chakra." The man cursed and disappeared himself in a static shunshin, going to decapitate Asuma as he reappeared, only for the jounin to duck the blow and stab into the man's stomach with both knuckle knives and slashed outwards, opening up his midsection for guts to spill from.

"You'll kill me huh? Not likely." Asuma then picked up the katana the Kumo nin had held and walked off to go find his students.

Said genin had surrounded the other nin and Shikamaru had her trapped in his shadow. Then Ino took control of her body while Chouji became a wrecking ball and smashed her into unconsciousness at the same moment that Ino released her mind. The fight was effectively ended right there, and in thirty seconds, Asuma showed up and sealed the kunoichi's body in a scroll. "Alright, our job is done, but…" Asuma saw some fighting happening around them and sighed. _'They may hate me for this, but this is an excellent opportunity.' _ Okay you three, it's time to have you break a milestone of your genin time. You will join the Oniju villagers in fighting the bandits and by the end of the day… all of you must make your first kill." The looks on their faces almost broke Asuma's heart, but they needed this.

_**Camp Snake**_

__Team Gai took up a similar strategy to Team 8, with Gai on the north, Lee on the south, Tenten on the east and Neji on the west of the camp. "Go!" Gai ordered. "And let your flames of youth burn bright against these men's unyouthful behavior!"

With his extreme speed, Lee, while dispatching any bandits he came across, came up to a shinobi first. This person was a boy of perhaps fourteen with a scratched Kusa hitai-ite. _"Konoha Senpuu!" (Leaf Hurricane) _And he dropped like a stone once Lee's weighted legs crushed his skull in a spinning kick. The green clad genin looked sorrowful. "I am sorry, friend, but your own unyouthfulness is the cause of this." The green-clad made his way further, dispatching another twenty bandits before he came across one of the villagers, a young woman of fifteen with long brown hair and blue eyes, attempting to survive her encounter with a… Konoha nukenin.

Someone of the Leaf was so unyouthful? This angered Lee very much and before anyone knew it, the man was midair and wrapped in bandages before spiraling towards the ground. _"Omote Renge!" (Forward Lotus) _Lee jumped away before he hit the ground and the nukenin was a bloody mess. Lee turned to the girl and gave his 'nice guy' pose before leaping off to do more fights.

Neji immefiately found the strongest chakra source he could, a high-Chuunin, and locked-on to his location to test his skills. It was… a Suna puppeteer. _'How is this supposed to test me?' _ The Branch member thought in disdain and silently landed behind the man before giving him a swift Juuken to the heart. His fight was over like that.

Tenten, meanwhile was shooting between the rooftops, launching shuriken and kunai at every enemy she could find. _'Storage scrolls are the best.' _ She thought. _'And that cute Uzumaki boy… giving me four storage tattoos and these gloves with storage seals was so cool.' _ She grinned and let loose more before she kawarimied quickly with a roof tile to avoid the sword slash that just came for her. She spotted her opponent, a Kiri nin, and the way he held his sword spoke of a novice. She decided to humor him and unsealed her own katana. "Come on, baka." She said to the man who was looked eighteen.

He did, shooting at her at speeds that seemed slow to her compared to her spars with Lee and Neji. She ducked his horizontal slash, sidestepped his vertical swing and stepped around his lunge and into his guard before firmly placing her own blade inside his heart. She took out her sword, grabbed his, and sealed one in either of her gloves before searching his body for useful weapons. She added twenty shuriken, thirty kunai and a pair of steel-toed boots with hidden blades that came from the front to her arsenal.

And with Gai… let's just say anyone he came across was slaughtered from his three-gate released state and his shouts of 'unyouthful cowards'. To be fair, they were all caught off guard and blinded by his smile.

Yep, Team 9 was more than a match for 600 bandits and a little over a dozen shinobi.

_**Camp Moon**_

__Team 7's plan was simple, so simple even the Uchiha could say it before he had to grunt or brood again. "We go in, kill everyone, take their stuff, free the hostages, and burn it all down." Yep, that was the 'ingenious, masterfully crafted strategy of a century' that Kakashi had come up with.

And so, the Uzumaki twins were situated at the south end of the camp, Kakashi at the west, and Sasuke at the east, with the north blocked by a river.

The twins weren't paying but minimal attention to their headsets though, and instead found it to their liking to instead… be kissing, Mito with her back against a tree, holding him closer to her. She was denied the ability to show her affection to him in public, so the redheaded kunoichi took every opportunity she could to do just that. Just as things were heating up, Kakashi gave the order to move on the camp… which greatly pissed off said redhead. _'I am so going to burn his Icha Icha for the next two weeks!'_

Regardless of Mito's threat, and Kakashi's sudden feeling of despair, paranoia, and protectiveness, they moved on the camp. With them nowhere near, Naruto nodded to Mito, who pulled out her katana and held it in front of her face, both hands on the hilt. _"Chire, Senbonzakura." (Scatter, Thousand Cherry Blossoms) _She stated in a whisper, and her zanpakutou became one thousand deadly blades that soon began to go off and kill any bandits in the area. The girl loved her sword, as it made her more like her Onii-chan, especially since she found it in Uzushio. Actually… a lot of the zanpakutou mentioned in the Uzukage Journal were in different parts of Uzu. Three in the desk, nine in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and dozens more in the Uzushio armory, opened with a blood seal. She had taken this one from the armory, it just seemed to call to her.

So, while the death screams of bandits called out to the Uzumaki, they collected any and everything off of them, and anytime they came across a shinobi, it made them cheerful as they usually had much better things on them.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was stuck in a fight with two Iwa nin who were ex-genin. One came at him and went to slash at him with his kunai, only to slash his partner across the chest and turn to see two spinning Sharingan eyes locked with his. In a mere moment, the Iwa nin stabbed himself in the throat from the Genjutsu he was seeing and fell dead. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and looked around at his handiwork to see not two, but eight dead shinobi bodies. True, none were above mid to high-genin, but it still fed his ego immensely. ES[pecially since they all came at him at once.

Kakashi was… reading his Icha Icha. He was also slaughtering bandits with a tanto he had found on a corpse. But he was reading his porn while doing it! That angered the bandits to the point of illogical reasoning… and got them killed.

_**Temple of Tsukiyomi**_

__The real Naruto, since the one at Camp Moon was simply a Blood Clone, entered the ancient Uchiha Temple of Tsukiyomi.

Naruto had wished to visit this place and the Shrine of Orochi, where he had another Blood Clone exploring, as soon as he heard about them that first day. He had asked around Oniju about them and learned some interesting things about both.

According to the villagers of Oniju, their village was named as such because it was the sight of not one, not two, but three demon-related events. The first was the ancient slating of Yamato no Orochi, the eight-headed Snake Demon which happened where the Shrine of Orochi is now located. The second was the sealing of Juubi within the Rikudou Sennin, on the place where Oniju now stood, and the last was the Rikudou Sennin's creation of the moon from the Juubi's physical body, which took place in this temple, which has stood for hundreds of years.

The Uchiha were said to have built it one hundred years ago, but in reality, they merely renovated it, bringing it back to top shape.

The Temple of Tsukiyomi also was said to hold not one, but three artifacts. One for each of his children: an artifact of the Juubi for the Uzumakis who could hold it, an artifact of the Rinnegan for the Uchihas who held his eyes, and an artifact of the body, for which the Senju inherited of the Sage.

And Naruto stood in front of all three, grinning since he had the DNA of all three, the DNA of the Sage.

The pedestal on the furthest left had three tomoes within a circle on it and held what looked like a single katana of the deepest obsidian black. Naruto turned on his Kyuudou Rinnegan and saw that all energy surrounding it was moving _into _the blade itself. The pedestal furthest right had a picture of a tree that looked like it had roots inside the Earth and out the other side. Atop it was a katana of the purest white that had the opposite effect, it was expelling energy from the blade… and it seemed to be the same energy that was going into the black one. _'So one absorbs energy and the other releases it? That's interesting.'_

Above both and in the middle was the last pedestal, which had the symbol of a spiral, the Uzumaki swirl, on it. The artifact it held looked to be…

"Wait… isn't that Pa's staff?" Naruto asked curiously. Truly, it looked to both exude and absorb Nature energy. And it also looked to be an exact replica of Pa Toad's staff, only long enough for a human to hold. Naruto stepped up to the stairs and grabbed the staff. He suddenly felt a large amount of Nature Chakra running through him and balanced his chakra with it, and he felt his Sage Mode activate. Naruto smiled and sealed it within his wrist… and the Nature energy stayed within him. Running through the seal.

With a quick Genjutsu, Naruto made himself lose the pigmentation on his eyes and grabbed the other two swords, placing them on the opposite hip of his three zanpakutou. In a balck vortex, suddenly his Blood Clone appeared in front of him, the one sent to Orochi's Shrine, and held a scroll for him before dispelling into a puddle of blood. Naruto saw it was… the Demon Snake Contract.

Naturally, he took a few minutes to sign it before summoning Fuu.

The mint-haired girl looked around curiously before she spotted Naruto and quickly wrapped him in a hug. "It's been too long, Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed and then stepped back to look at him. "What did you need… Kami-sama?" She asked with much humor, as she had seen his memories before about Pein and his reference to himself as a 'God' because of his Rinnegan.

"Oh, haha. Just shut up, Fuu. Or maybe you don't want to sign… a Demon Contract?" The former jinchuuriki's eyes widened and she saw the scroll in his hand.

"Let me see that!" She snatched the scroll from his hand and then grinned. "Oh, I am totally signing this!" She did so and then looked at Naruto. "Anything else. Naruto-kun?" The blonde shook his head and she left in a green flash from her Hiraishin. Naruto then thought momentarily…

Yes, his plans were all coming along nicely… so very nicely.

_Original Jutsu_

_Raiton: Shokkushou (Lightning Release: Shock Palm) The user coats their hand in lightning chakra that can shock an opponent when they touch them. C-rank._

_Hinpan Jougen (Incessant Chatter) A Genjutsu that causes the target to hear random noises of varying volume. Useful as a distraction in battle. D-rank._

_Raiton: Shuurai (Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt) The user releases a weak bolt of lightning from their index and middle finger. C-rank._

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**Over 8000 words, as promised, and I hope you like it. This chapter is very important for next chapter… which signals the beginning of the Chuunin Exams!**_

_**The new weapons in Naruto's arsenal will be seen in next chapter, or maybe after that… at least one will be seen in the Forest of Death!**_

_**Hm… I think that may be it. Except for a single point…**_

_**For all of you perverts wanting a lemon… wait a little longer. I refuse to write one now between two barely thirteen year olds. Take that how you will.**_

_**Anyways… Review! PM! Flamers are ignored!**_

_**Until next time, Orpheus out!**_


End file.
